Transformers: Loud
by HEROS Central
Summary: The fate of the Earth is at stake. After 11 years, the Decepticons return to begin a new invasion. A small team of Autobots goes up against the invasion which is led by Switchblade and his forces in Royal Woods. Now with the help of the Loud family and their friends they must work together to stop the invasion. Now begins the first chapter of a bigger universe. Transformers: Loud.
1. Prologue

**Intro:** This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept original belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon as well as Viacom. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be leaving where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _The Loud House_ nor _Transformers_ , only the idea of making this story.

Prologue: Catch-up

We begin in a dark void until it brightens up and shows the insignia of the Autobots for a few seconds then changes to an Earth news report showing a Decepticon interstellar armada (all continuity ships) invasion on several parts of the world. The reports were mute because the video was edited as a propaganda video for…just wait a while and read on through you'll get your answers… I promise.

Announcer: "The Decepticons. Our mortally enemies attacked the Earth by commencing an invasion led by Lord Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons…"

The video then shows a mugshot picture of Megatron (Animated) from Cybertron. In the picture, he was glaring angrily as if he was trying to pierce into the souls of anyone he sees.

Announcer: "…seven years ago. During that time…"

The video then shows a picture of a red and blue long-nosed semi-truck (Prime), a yellow and black striped Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer (Robots in Disguise 2015/RID 2015-17), a futuristic Porsche 935 Turbo (RID 2015-17), a blue long-nosed semi-truck (Prime: Beast Hunters), a silhouette of a mechanical T-Rex being cover by a few trees (Fall of Cybertron/FOC), a white and red Macross VF-1S Super Valkyrie jet (IDW Generation 1/G1), and a blurry image of a yellow and red Cybertronian shuttle (Animated) in space.

Announcer: "…Autobots have remained as robots in disguise under orders from Optimus Prime. When the invasion began, he ordered every Autobot on the face of the Earth to come out of hiding and fight the invasion force with the help of human military forces."

Video then shows images of Jetfire (IDW G1) leading an air-strike on a Decepticon command ship (Dark of the Moon/DOTM), Grimlock (FOC) decapitating a Vehicon soldier (Prime) with his Dinobots behind him and Chinese tanks behind them, Ultra Magnus (Prime: Beast Hunters) fighting off Starscream (Animated) on the streets of New York City while being aided by U.S. Marines, Omega Supreme (Animated) in his vehicle mode leading an armada of Autobot ships (All continuities) against the Decepticon fleet, and finally Optimus Prime (Prime) fighting against Megatron in a sword fight in Washington D.C.

Announcer: "Thanks to the help of the human race, we were able to get the Decepticons off world

into deep space."

The video shows a video clip of the entire Decepticon armada leaving in a lightspeed jump.

Announcer: "From that day forth, mankind and Autobots works together in secret protecting the Earth from future Decepticon attacks in case any of them ever returns. An Earth organization known as NEST which stands for Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty and its international counterpart the EDF which stands for Earth Defense Force has been our greatest allies on Earth in our fight against the Decepticon menace. And when they return we will be ready."

Video shows an image of NEST insignia and Earth Federation insignia (which is what we are using for the EDF insignia). The video turns off as the lights are turn on revealing the room as an Autobot ship hangar. An Autotrooper (Prime: Universe) walks up on stage and turns towards the crowd/audience.

Autotrooper Commander: "That is why all of you are here today. As new cadets of the Autobot Military Academy which we have moved to the planet of Caminus, you all will be trained to the best you can be to fight against the Decepticon forces. We expect great things from each and every one of you in the name of serving the noble Autobot cause. It is with great pride that I will now hereby commence the Autobot creedo ceremony to our team of Autobot cadet graduates who will be leaving the academy to join the fight. I will not lie cadets. Some of you will not come back alive. But what you will have done, by your sacrifice in order to achieve interstellar peace and the end of the Great War will not be forgotten. When I call your names, please come to the stage and receive the badge of honor which every Autobot (gestures to the Insignia on his chest) wears to this day." The commander pulls out a list from behind himself. "Hubcap."

A long red carpet began to be roll out on to the floor. Hubcap (G1) starts to walk down the carpet like an idol as he waves his hands as if he were in a parade. The commander shook his head in annoyance to this scene as Hubcap made his way to the stand.

Hubcap: "Thank you! Thank you! Hold your applause. (Faces the commander.) Thanks for the introduction boss. Put'em there (gives out right hand)." The commander grabs Hubcap's hands and gets electrocuted.

Autotrooper Commander: "[Screams]." As Hubcap laughs he takes back his hand to reveal his hand containing a joybuzzer.

Autotrooper Commander (grunts): "Hubcap is graduating. Hubcap is graduating. (stop grunting.) Now a word from Hubcap."

Hubcap (walking to center of stage): "Thank you boss. Everyone I am going to miss each one of you. Now could you all please take a seat." Everyone sat down only to sit on whoopee-cushions which all passed wind all at once. Hubcap laughs at all the fake gas.

Autotrooper Commander: "I am going to miss him the least. Just take your badge communications officer (gives out Autobot badge to Hubcap who took it)."

Hubcap (waves hands): "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" (Takes a place on the stage next to the commander.)

Autotrooper Commander: "CatSCAN." CatSCAN (Beast Wars) walks towards the stand and turns to the audience. The commander hands three badges to CatSCAN.

Autotrooper Commander: "CatSCAN, I present to you medical officer, the Autobot, Maximal, and

Wrecker badge. Wear them proudly." (CatSCAN took the badges from the commander.) Both commander and CatSCAN salutes to each other.

CatSCAN: "I, CatSCAN shall uphold the Autobot code of honor commander." Both stops their salutes as CatSCAN takes his seat next to Hubcap.

Autotrooper Commander: "The Twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Sideswipe (RID 2015-17) and Sunstreaker (G1/Prime hybrid) walk towards the stand together and turn to the audience. The commander hands two badges to the twins.

Autotrooper Commander: "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I present to both of you soldiers your Autobot badges. Wear them proudly." (Both the twins took one badge each from the commander.) Both the twins and commander salutes to each other.

Sunstreaker: "We shall wear them proudly even though my fans will miss by beautiful radiant glow among their ranks." Sideswipe begins to chuckle, which causes Sunstreaker to look at him with a face of curiosity.

Sideswipe (chuckling begins to die): "I'm sorry your fans? I think my fans will miss me more than your fans because of my awesomeness."

Sunstreaker (dramatic): "I believe it is my beauty they will miss most."

Sideswipe (happily): "Nope, it is my awesomeness." Raises right arm and points right thumb at himself.

Sunstreaker (annoyed): "It is my beauty."

Sideswipe (singing) "Awesomeness."

Sunstreaker (angry): "Beauty!"

Sideswipe (quietly): "Awesomeness."

Autotrooper Commander (deadpanned): "Can you two please just take your seats?"

Sunstreaker (uptight): "Fine." All three stops their salutes as Sunstreaker takes his seat next to CatSCAN.

Sideswipe (bored): "Sure." Sideswipe with his arms crossed takes his seat next to his twin brother Sunstreaker and looks away from Sunstreaker by turning his head to the right.

Autotrooper Commander: "And finally the adopted son of Optimus Prime, Hot…"

Hot Rod (G1) (yells): "Get out of the way!" A red and yellow-flame designed Cybertronian car races down the alley towards the stand. Everyone saw this and ran to get out of the way of the young graduating Autobot cadet.

Autotrooper Commander (Panics and screams): "Run for lives!" The commander ran left off the stage screaming. As Hot Rod continues racing down the alley a young female Autobot cadet ran in-front of the stage with her arms spread out.

Glyph (Animated) (yells): "Hot Rod stop!"

Hot Rod (yells): "Glyph!" Hot Rod transforms into his robot mode, but as he did he flies into the air, spinning, until he faceplants onto the hangars invisible force field.

Everyone: "Ooohhhh." Hot Rod slowly slides down the force field until he falls on his back. Two Autotroopers came to help him get up. Hot Rod shakes their hands to thank them for helping him up. Hot Rod walks towards the stage as the Autotrooper Commander walks beside Hot Rod until the commander reaches his position and Hot Rod turns towards the audience. The commander pulls out two badges and presents them to Hot Rod.

Autotrooper Commander (monotoned and glaring): "…Rod. Hot Rod. I present to you soldier both your Autobot badge and your Wrecker badge. Wear them proudly." Hot Rod takes them without looking at them.

Hot Rod (nervous): "Thank you… (Stops being nervous.) Wrecker? (Turns to commander.) I believe there is a mistake."

Autotrooper Commander (monotoned and glaring): "Well you should have thought of that before pulling off stunts like the one that just happened."

Hot Rod (worried): "But, I am supposed to get an Elite Guard badge."

Autotrooper Commander (mad and glaring): "Elite Guards do not pull off stunts like that! (Makes reference by pointing right finger at force field.) You maybe Prime's boy, you may have the workings of a great soldier, you may have been brothers-in-arms with Bumblebee when you came to Earth before joining this academy or becoming an official Autobot soldier, but you will never be an Elite Guard because you are reckless, you are stubborn, and you tend to disobey orders. You should be grateful that you even graduated here. If I were in charge I would have you expelled or even court-martial you. Now, take your seat."

Hot Rod: "But…"

Autotrooper Commander (sternly talking, glaring, and points with left finger to an empty seat on the stand): "Seat. Now."

Hot Rod (depressed): "Yes sir." Hot Rod takes his seat with his head hanging down next to Sideswipe.

Autotrooper Commander (returns to normal tone): "Ok, now that is over. These five shall be leaving in two cycles (translation: two Earth hours) on a shuttle to the frontlines of the war."

This got Hot Rod's and the other four's attention.

Autotrooper Commander: "To be stationed on a planet that the inhabitants of its neighboring planet calls, "Mars" where they will help Optimus and the Autobots on Earth to fight the Decepticon threat. Graduates, we here at the academy wish you good luck and a safe voyage to your destination. But, before you leave (takes out a book with a brown cover and the Autobot insignia on the front cover and holds it in left hand), it is time for all of you (turns to the right to face the cadets) to take the pledge."

All five cadets stood up from their seats, walks towards their commander, and all of them put their right hand on the cover and raises their left hand while the commander raises his right hand.

Autotrooper Commander: "Repeat after me. I [insert your name here] solemnly swear…"

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "I Hubcap/CatSCAN/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Hot Rod solemnly swear…"

Autotrooper Commander: "…to uphold the Autobot cause, it's ideas, it's beliefs, it's code of honor, and what the cause stands for."

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "…to uphold the Autobot cause, it's ideas, it's beliefs, it's code of honor, and what the cause stands for."

Autotrooper Commander: "To fight for and defend others even though they are not our own. For as our history has said before through words of our past leaders…"

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "To fight for and defend others even though they are not our own. For as our history has said before through words of our past leaders…"

Autotrooper Commander: "…Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "…Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

Autotrooper Commander: "With saying that I will fight till my spark is extinguish fighting for the cause, what it stands for, and what we believe in."

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "With saying that I will fight till my spark is extinguished fighting for the cause, what it stands for, and what we believe in."

Autotrooper Commander: "And with these last words, I will be hereby being made as an official member of the Autobot faction. With these words I am an official member of the Autobots. Till All Are One."

Hubcap, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, & Hot Rod: "And with these last words, I will be hereby being made as an official member of the Autobot faction. With these words I am an official member of the Autobots. Till All Are One."

Everyone cheers as the graduates has been official been made as Autobots. As the commander leads the five to their shuttle a thought was going through Hot Rod's head.

Hot Rod (thought/smiles): " _Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe finally I can prove to Optimus I can be an Elite Guard member. I just can't wait till I get there. What can go wrong?_ "

Meanwhile behind the moon; a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere. The Decepticon ship, "The Leviathan" (Prime: Universe) came out as the portal closes behind it. The ship slowly moves towards the dark side of the moon to land. Inside a lone figure watches as the ships lands through their window that spreads across like an entire rectangular wall. A Vehicon ground soldier came into the bridge towards the figure before saluting to the figure.

?: "Report."

Vehicon #1: "The landing was success sir."

?: "Were we detected?"

Vehicon #1: "No sir. We came undetected thanks to our ship's shielding sir.

?: "Excellent. Megatron would be proud of us."

Vehicon #1: "I only have one question sir."

?: "And that is?"

Vehicon #1: "When can we begin colonization sir as it said in the invasion plans?"

?: "Immediately."

Vehicon #1: "As you command sir. Thank you, captain."

?: "Please…" The figure turns around and steps into the light to reveal himself as Switchblade (Prime: Universe) with his arms cross behind his back.

Switchblade (smug smile on face): "Call me Switchblade, lieutenant."

Vehicon #1 (salutes): "Yes sir, -I mean Switchblade." Stops saluting and leaves the room.

Switchblade turns back to the window as he begins to laugh, the laugh then turns into one of evil, and that laugh continues to grow as the Earth begins to come into view.

[Fade to black.]

 **Transformers: Loud!**

 **By HEROS Central and friends/family**

Well that just happen. Hope you like the first chapter of the season and the first chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Intro:** This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be leaving where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _The Loud House_ nor _Transformers_ , only the idea of making this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: More Than Meets The Eye Part 1

Royal Woods, Michigan. Four years after the cadets graduation, we come into view on Earth, to a house addressed as 1216 Franklin Avenue, also known by the inhabitants of this area and the owners as the Loud House. Inside a room in the upstairs, a 11 year old kid with white hair, freckles on his cheeks, fair skin, wearing an orange long-sleeved night shirt and orange night pants, sleeping in his bed. Till his radio alarm clock buzzes telling him to wake up. He woke up and presses the snooze button and shifts his body to see that it was almost time to leave for school. His eyes pops open. BTW this boy's name is Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln (screams): "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!"

Meanwhile on Mars; inside a hidden base which was built inside a Martian mountain, we enter the room of Hot Rod as he is sleeping on his recharge table, the table rises up to the point where Hot Rod is standing with his back on the table surface. He wakes up and gets off of the table. As he yawns, he walks over to a round circular metal device. Hot Rod places his right hand on top of the device and it shows him a holographic picture of the time. His optics pops open.

Hot Rod (screams): "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for training!"

Earth: Lincoln gets out of bed and takes off his night gear and puts on his orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes. He grabs his green backpack and leaves his room in a rush closing the door behind him.

Mars: Hot Rod was cleaning himself in a hot oil shower with a loofah to clean his back, he turns the shower off and dries himself. He polishes himself with hot wax and polishes himself with a rag. He has a bowl full of tiny Energon cubes and shoves them into his mouth and gulps it down and washes it down with a hot mug of warm motor oil. He opens the door and rushes out of his room as his room's door automatically closes after he leaves.

Earth: Lincoln has already packed his lunch and eats a bowl of cereal as he rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair, and puts on deodorant.

Mars: Hot Rod races down the hallway and makes it to the inside courtyard where everyone is training.

Earth: Lincoln rushes to the front door and grabs the knob.

Lincoln and Hot Rod (simultaneously): "Just in time."

Earth: Before Lincoln could turn the knob a hand grabs his left shoulder and turns him around to face a 17-year-old girl with large blonde hair, fair skin, pearl earrings, a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts and blue slip on shoes who is Lincoln's older sister Lori Loud.

Lori (curious): "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

Lincoln (stressed): "I can't talk now. I have to get to school."

Lori (left eye-brow raised): "Uh Lincoln, school's over like literally yesterday."

Lincoln (curious): "Wait, what?"

As Lincoln looks over to the living room couch where all his sisters are sitting, he then remembers that today was the first day of summer vacation.

Lincoln: "Oh. Guess I forgot to turn off my alarm clock."

A 4-year-old girl with fair skin, shaggy brown hair, wearing a pair of large glasses, green turtleneck sweater, red pants and brown shoes got off of the couch and made her way to her older brother. This girl is Lisa Loud.

Lisa: "Right you are elder male sibling Lincoln. Our female parental unit as we all have come to call over the years as mom advised everyone to turn-off our alarms before going to bed. But, knowing you Lincoln who at the time was reading your comics in your underwear failed to do so."

Lincoln (a bit annoyed): "And none of you tried to remind me?"

? (monotoned): "I tried."

Everyone jolted and saw an 8-year-old girl with pale skin, black hair that hides her eyes wearing a black dress worn over a white and black striped shirt, black shoes, long striped fingerless gloves and matching socks out of nowhere. This girl is Lucy Loud.

Lucy (monotoned (she mostly talks with a monotoned voice so get with it)): "But the others opted to leave you alone."

A 16-year-old girl with long blonde hair, a frilled turquoise dress, red hoop earrings, white sandals and black and white sunglasses on top of her head stands up and walks towards Lincoln. This girl is Leni Loud.

Leni (apologetic): "Sorry Linky, you were like already asleep like Lily so like we didn't want to like wake you up."

A 15-year-old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, short brown hair styled in a pixie cut, she's wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around the skirt, high purple boots, paperclips for earrings, black bracelets on her arms and she has light purple eye shadow. This girl is Luna Loud and she is walking towards Lincoln.

In Luna's arms is a 1 year old girl with fair skin, one tooth, a tuft of blonde hair on her head, and wearing just a diaper. This girl is Lily Loud.

Luna (British accent (she also mostly speaks in this accent so just go with it)): "Yeah bro. We were also tuckered out so we needed our sleep. Sorry, luv."

Lily: "Poo poo."

A 6-year-old girl with fair skin, long blonde hair she wears it down and a tuft of hair on top of her head, missing two front teeth, wearing a long pink gown and sash, white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings and a tiara on her head. This girl is Lola Loud.

Lola (arms crossed): "I'm not. I need my beauty sleep. This (waves hand in front of face) doesn't happens on its own you know."

A 6-year-old girl with fair skin, blonde hair with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunches, two missing front teeth, wearing a murky green t-shirt, under dark blue overalls, white sneakers and a red baseball cap backwards. This girl is Lana Loud, Lola's older twin sister.

Lana: "I had to help all my pets go to sleep. Especially Izzy, he was having nightmares."

A 13-year-old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, large brown hair wrapped in a small ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red 1 on it, red and white shorts, stripped knee-high socks with cleats. This girl is Lynn Jr. Loud.

Lynn: "If it makes you feel better I thought today was practice and rushed myself to get out the door."

A 14-year-old girl with fair skin, buck teeth with braces, light brown hair worn in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie. She's wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern worn all the way up and brown shoes, she also has three pink flowers, one on her chest and two on her feet. This girl is Luan Loud.

Luan: "Well it seems this early bird isn't getting the worm. Ha ha ha ha. (The others groan about this pun.) Get it?"

Lori (smiles): "Any way Lincoln, it's a good thing you got dress. Now we can all wait for mom and dad to come back and take us all to Dairyland."

Lincoln (surprised): "Dairyland?! Wow! This is has to be the best way to begin the summer!" (Raises both arms in the air.)

* * *

Meanwhile on Mars; Hot Rod was racing outside of the base with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hubcap, Hound (G1/Prime: Universe hybrid), CatSCAN, Prowl (Animated), and a few Autotroopers following behind in their vehicle mode (or in CatSCAN's case beast mode) as part of their training.

Hot Rod (yelling): "Remind me how this is a part of training again?"

Hound (yelling (in his camo green cybertronian jeep mode)): "Because this helps us train to accelerate in case Decepticons are trying to slag us with firearms."

CatSCAN (yelling (in his robotic tiger mode)): "Affirmative. Training is necessary in order to keep us in peek fighting condition."

Sideswipe (yelling (in his red cybertronian sports car mode)): "What's that? I can't hear you from you guys eating my dust!"

Sideswipe accelerates ahead of the group leaving behind a dust cloud that gets on Sunstreaker in his yellow cybertronian sports car mode.

Sunstreaker (yelling): "Sideswipe! How dare you! Come back here!"

Sunstreaker accelerates and goes after his twin brother. Prowl accelerates ahead of everyone in his black cybertronian motorcycle mode. He rides up a rocky hill, drives up until he transforms into his robot mode, and jumps at amazing feats, he throws both of his golden shuriken in front of the two a few feet ahead of them and lands gracefully in front of them. The twins skids to a halt, and when the two stops they transform (along with everyone else) into their robot modes.

Sideswipe (angry): "What the heck Prowl? Why did you stop us?"

Prowl (points with right arm without looking away): "Because you two were about to cross the off-limits zone." (Puts arm down.)

Sideswipe (annoyed): "So what?"

Prowl: "That area is littered by a human rover, if that rover sees us our cover here is blown. We are to stay away from human detection get it."

Sunstreaker: "For once he's right."

Hubcap (grins): "Ooohhh. I think someone's in trouble." (Crosses arms across chest.)

Sideswipe (glaring): "So what? He's not in charge of us."

Red Autotrooper Commander: "No. (He drives towards the two in his red cybertronian car mode and then transforms into his robot mode.) But I am. (Head turns to Prowl.) Thank you Prowl, I'll take it from here."

Prowl (salutes): "Your welcome sir." (Stops saluting.)

Red Autotrooper Commander (head turns to Sideswipe): "Your recklessness is becoming a hazard to our cover. When we get back to the base I want you in my office."

Sideswipe: "But-."

Red Autotrooper Commander: "No buts. And that is final. And Hot Rod (turns head to Hot Rod), next time don't lead your squad near the off-limits zone. Ok everyone, let's head back to the base. Let's roll out."

Everyone (but Hot Rod) transforms and rides off back to the base's direction. Hot Rod stays and stares off into the distance, sighs heavily, transforms and joins with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon; a Decepticon lunar dome base was constructed (G1) with the Leviathan parked next to it. Inside the base is the throne room; Switchblade was going over plans for the invasion when someone came in. It was Nitro Zeus (Movieverse: The Last Knight) as he walks over to Switchblade and salutes to him.

Switchblade: "At ease. So is everything ready?"

Nitro Zeus (stops saluting): "You can be sure of it Switchblade. An entire fleet of Jet Vehicons are ready to be dispatch. What are your orders boss-bot?" (Crosses arms over chest and golden chain necklace.)

Switchblade (standing up): "I want you to take that fleet and destroy the Autobot's base on Mars and terminate everyone on the planet."

Nitro Zeus (curious): "Why is that sir?"

Switchblade (crosses arms behind back): "I want to ensure no survivors. With the base destroyed and no Autobots remaining on it, Optimus Prime will be left with no reinforcements therefore when we attack we will be able to outnumber them on Earth and take the planet with ease. No reinforcements equals no soldiers. No soldiers equals no chance of help for the Autobots. Simple as that. You got it?"

Nitro Zeus (saluting): "Got it boss."

Switchblade: "Now go and destroy them all." (Points with right hand and arm to the door.)

Nitro Zeus (throws arms into the air): "Whatever you say boss. I'm gone." Nitro Zeus left and Switchblade returns to his seat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hangar; an air brigade of 10,000 Jet Vehicons were standing by until Nitro Zeus came in and turn towards the brigade on top of a catwalk.

Nitro Zeus (yelling): "OK listen up. (This got everyone's attention.) Boss has order us to go over to the Autobot's hideout on Mars. All of you will be following under my lead, got it? (Silence.) Good. Now, who wants to go and slag some Autobots?!"

Everyone in the hangar cheers for that response.

Nitro Zeus (yelling): "Very well then. Decepticons!"

Nitro Zeus jumps off the catwalk and transforms during midfall into a JAS 39 Gripen Fighter Jet and flew out of the hangar.

Nitro Zeus (yelling): "Follow me!"

All the Jet Vehicons transforms into their purple cybertronain fighter jet modes and flew behind Nitro Zeus as a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere and Nitro Zeus and the brigade flew into the portal as the portal closes behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mars in the Autobot's hidden base which was built inside a Martian mountain; Hot Rod enters the office of the base's leader that called him to talk with him. As Hot Rod enters the office, he sees the commander on his seat, behind his desk.

Red Autotrooper Commander: "Please take a seat."

Hot Rod did so by grabbing the one in front of the desk and sat in it.

Red Autotrooper Commander: "Do you know why you're here?"

Hot Rod (timid): "I led my squad near the off-limits zone?"

Red Autotrooper Commander (sighs): "For the twelfth time this Deca-Cycle (translation: one Earth week). What's wrong with you? I know this isn't what you expected since graduation, but…"

Hot Rod: "That's the problem. I know I'm suppose to be here, but I keep feeling like I'm needed elsewhere somewhere like Earth where my father is. But instead I'm here and I'm not even suppose to leave. I feel like I'm trap here."

Red Autotrooper Commander: "Look. I now you want to be there, but Earth as peaceful as it looks is really a warzone. You could get slagged over there, you're not ready for that kind of combat yet. Take it from me, kid. (Shows the horribly long scratches going all the way down from his right arm to forearm and to the back of his hand.) You should be glad you're not down there. Besides what would happen if the Decepticons just suddenly came here to attack us?"

An Autotrooper ran into the office room. Placing his right hand on the door frame for support.

Autotrooper #1: "Sir! The Decepticons have found us and they're preparing to attack!"

Red Autotrooper Commander (stands up from desk): "Son of a gun. What are the odds. Put this base on lockdown, get our fliers in the air, get the cannons online, and get Prime! Sound the alarm!"

* * *

Outside; the mountains cave entrances open up and allows multiple planetary guns (Prime-War for Cybertron/WFC), Nucleon Shock Cannon turrets (Prime-WFC), artillery cannons (Prime-Fall of Cybertron/FOC), neutron cannons (Prime-FOC), and anti-aircraft turrets (Prime-FOC) to come out and take their positions. Autobot Fliers (Prime-FOC) transforms into their Cybertronian fighter jet modes and took flight to combat the invading Decepticon forces.

* * *

Meanwhile in space near Mars; a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere and Nitro Zeus and the brigade flew out the portal as the portal closes behind them. Nitro Zeus took the lead.

Nitro Zeus (on comm.): "All right listen up. I'm gonna take a strike team down there on the planet surface while the rest of you guys distract the Autobots. When we get inside and shut down both the weapons and defense systems, you guys hit them with everything you got, ok? I'll call you when we're down there. Ok, guys? Strike team follow me."

Nitro Zeus and 100 Jet Vehicons broke off from the attack force and flew off in a different direction still near the base.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the hidden Autobot base; everyone was running back and forth preparing for battle. Soldiers went into the weapons barracks and grabs as many blasters and weapons as they can carry. Among the chaos Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, and Hubcap were helping the soldiers by supplying them with weapons.

CatSCAN (turns head left): "Communications officer Hubcap, I require a Energon bazooka please."

Hubcap: "One Energon bazooka coming up."

Hubcap grabs a huge Energon bazooka (Prime-RID 2015) with both hands and passes it to Hot Rod, who passes it to Sideswipe, who passes it to Sunstreaker, who passes it CatSCAN, and who passes it to a huge Autobot Titan-class Autotrooper (Prime-FOC).

The Autotrooper runs off with the bazooka while a standard Autotrooper comes to the barracks and stands in-front of CatSCAN.

Autotrooper #2 (anxiously): "I need fifty Ion blasters immediately."

CatSCAN: "Affirmative. (Turns head left again) Communications officer Hubcap, soldier Sideswipe, and soldier Sunstreaker, I require fifty Ion blasters."

Sideswipe looks around and spots a crate label "Ion blasters." Sideswipe grabs them and hands them over to the Autotrooper.

Sideswipe (hastily): "Just take the crate."

The Autotrooper took the crate and ran off with it. Hot Rod gets annoyed and throws his hands in the air and falls backwards onto the floor which grabs the attention of his teammates.

Sideswipe (curious): "Something bothering you?"

Hot Rod: "Yes. Yes there is."

Sideswipe: "Wanna talk about it?"

Hot Rod (gets up and turns to left to face teammates): "Fine. Its just... Look at us. Look at me. We are Autobot warriors. Shouldn't we be out there with the others and Prime instead of just standing here on the sidelines and just hand out weapons here? I mean... Isn't there more to life than just being this?"

Sideswipe: "Trust me I wanted nothing more than to fight with the big league instead of being a stockboy..."

CatSCAN: "But according to our rank status, we are just graduates. We have yet to become more situated in the field of combat. This position is to keep us safe until our time of combat has arrive. We must respect our commander's choice."

Sunstreaker: "I hate to agree with CatSCAN here, but he is right. Even I must respect our commander's choice. Even though I hate being a stockboy here."

Hubcap (puts right arm around Hot Rod's head): "Yeah. But, look on the bright side of this at least your not Starscream getting his butt whooped or being thrown around like a rag-doll by Megatron himself for trying to gain control of the Decepticons again. I mean what is up with that guy?"

Sideswipe (snickers): "True that. I mean first he was a scientist and now a lackey of Megatron? What is he? Hold on..."

Sideswipe grabs two null-rays (G1) and puts them on both of his forearms and grabs a spare set of jet wings and puts them on his back.

Sideswipe (imitating Starscream): "You there (point with left finger, hand, and arm at Hot Rod), get me my wax and help me shine my face so that my enemies can be blinded by my outrageous glorious face!"

Everyone (except CatSCAN because he is still learning about laughter) laughs at Sideswipe's impersonation.

Sideswipe (imitating Starscream): "How dare you all laugh at me. I am Starscream and I am the future leader of all Decepticons! Bow down and kiss me holy feet!"

Everyone (except CatSCAN again) keeps laughing at this.

Hubcap (trying to calm down): "Ok. Let me try."

Hubcap grabs the null-rays and wings and puts them on.

* * *

Meanwile outside the base; Nitro and the 100 Jet Vehcions transforms and all turns into their robot modes and lands onto the ground with a huge thud behind a huge boulder. Nitro takes a peak over the boulder and sees Autobots getting other Autobot personnel inside through a secret hangar. Nitro comes down and turns to his troops.

Nitro Zeus: "Ok guys. (Starts handing out Light Benders (Prime-RID 2015) to his teammates) Here are your light benders. Put them on your backs and activate them. Let me do the talking. All of you (points with left finger towards everyone in half-circle turn) just have to follow my lead."

As everyone puts on their light benders on their backs with their right hands and turn them on. The light bender's holograms disguised them all as Autobot fliers and all of them ran into the base along with a crowd of Autobot personnel.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the weapons barracks; Hubcap is on his knees and begs with both hands holding each other.

Hubcap (imitating Starscream): "Please Megatron! Please! Spare me oh mighty Megatron! I didn't mean to heckle you!"

Everyone (except CatSCAN again and Hot Rod strangely (you'll find out soon)) was laughing at this.

Hubcap: "See Hot Rod, all you needed was..." (Turns head to right to see Hot Rod is gone).

Sideswipe "Uh oh."

The doors opens and Prowl and Hound enters the room.

Hound: "Ok, everyone grab a weapon and let's get... (Looks around room) Where's Hot Rod?"

CatSCAN: "Wrecker Hot Rod left to sneak out into hangars." (Everyone looked at CatSCAN shocked).

Hubcap (Shocked): "Why didn't you tell us crazy?"

CatSCAN: "I was trying to alert all of you, but decided to tell you after you all ceased with your laughter to notify clearly."

Hound: "Then, why are we all standing around here for? Everyone come on."

Everyone ran outside of the barracks and ran after Hot Rod.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hangars; a battle ensued as the Decepticons deactivated their light-benders and started to open fire as a Jet Vehicon soldier attaches a detpak (Prime-FOC) onto a wall and ran back to Nitro Zeus who was stationed behind a wall of crates.

Jet Vehicon #1 (saluting): "Sir, the EMP detpak is in place as you order."

Nitro Zeus: "Good job soldier. Call everyone in, we're blowing this pop-stand!"

Jet Vehicon #1 (saluting): "Yes sir. (Stops saluting and puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of head where his left ear was supposed to be) Calling all troops! Evacuate and fall back!"

At the same time Hot Rod enters the hangars and takes cover behind a pile of crates. As he looks around trying to find something to defend himself with, he spots the Autobot ship, "Axalon (Armada)" parked and ready to go. Hot Rod believing there might be weapons inside made a run for it and enters the ship. At that time Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, CatSCAN, Hound, and Hubcap enters the hangar and see the chaos unfold before their very optics.

Sideswipe: "Woah."

Sunstreaker (nervous): "So this is war. You know I think being a stockboy wasn't such a bad place to be in."

Prowl looks around and sees the detpak that was placed. Using his ninja-reflexes he grabs a few crates of weapons and threw them into the Axalon. Hound notices this as the commander enters the hangar too.

Red Autotrooper Commander (shock/demanding): "What is going on here? And why is Prowl stealing weapons..."

The commander stops when he sees the detpak and pushes the rest into the ship and throws as much crates as he can into the ship.

Hound (gets up): "Sir, what are you doing?"

After the commander throws the last crate into the ship along with a black metal briefcase, he closes the ship's ramps and prepares to launch it into space after he sets it into auto-pilot.

Red Autotrooper Commander: "Saving your lives."

The commander presses a button on a control panel on the wall which opens the skyline roof and tilts the ship facing up. At the time Nitro and the 56 remaining Jet Vehicons transforms into their alt-modes and flies out of the hangar in a hurry.

* * *

Meanwhile in the "Axalon"; Hot Rod notices the ship being tilted and jumps onto a wall during the process, he grabs some chairs and tries to climb to the window and saw the commander pulls a lever and presses a button. The commander turns around and sees Hot Rod. The commander salutes to him as the ship takes off and leaves the hangar like a rocket ship. Hot Rod falls and lands on the command chair and holds on as the ship climbs high into the sky.

Meanwhile with the commander as the ship starts to vanish from sight. The commander still salutes as the detpak starts to reach to zero.

Red Autotrooper Commander (saluting): "Till all are one." (He then closes his optics waiting for the inevitable.)

When the detpak reaches zero, it explodes and kills the commander and everyone in the hanger. The explosion sets off a chain reaction of explosions that destroys a good part of the base as the EMP wave is unleashed and starts paralyzing Cybertronians and turning off their tech. Nitro and his men survives the blast and rejoins with the 400 remaining Jet Vehicons that survived from the distraction. Unknown to them as they start to fly out of the atmosphere. The Axalon flies away from the planet, ahead of the Decepticons.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth; it was dark when a van pulls up onto the Loud House driveway. The van has a two-tone green and white color scheme with two doors in the side, one of which has a broken lock and a window roller. It has four rows of seating; one with the drivers' seat and adjacent passenger seat and three with seats for other passengers. This van was nicknamed, "Vanzilla" by the Loud family. The doors opens as the family exits the vehicle.

One of the parents was a 40-year-old man with curly brown hair that is thinning on the top, has a long pointy nose, fair skin, wearing a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, brown slacks, and brown wingtip shoes. This man is Lynn Sr. Loud.

And the other was a 40 year old woman with big blonde hair, fair skin, white earrings, wearing a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants, blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and black low tops. This woman is Rita Loud.

The family enters the house and closes the door after a day full of fun at the farm-like theme amusement park. Lincoln ran to the front excited from the fun while they talk among themselves. Lisa however checks her telescope that she set-up in front of the window in the living room.

Lincoln (excited): "Woo-hoo! What a day! I can't believe we got a chance to go on their newest attraction!"

Lana (happy): "I still can't believe someone barfed while on the Milk Shaker! That was awesome!"

Lynn Sr.: "I'm glad you like it kids."

Rita: "Now please, hurry up and change because..."

Lisa (surprised/yelling): "SWEET MOTHER OF SCIENCE! Family unit it seems that my telescope caught something!"

Lori (curious): "What is it Lisa?"

Lisa: "It seems that a small unexplored section of Mars is going through some form of early volcanic eruption!"

Everyone (minus Lisa): "Woah."

Lisa (happy): "I know this is fascinating! I must record this unexpected fascinating event!" (Lisa ran up the stairs to her room to get supplies.)

Lincoln (to readers): "I guess this day just got better for everyone today right? I hope so."

Rita: "Now everyone as I was saying before that, please hurry up and change because tomorrow we're going camping and we need to get up early so we can beat the rush. So pack your things and be ready by five ok?"

Loud siblings: "Ok mom."

The kids went upstairs as Lola has her arms crossed over chest with an upset look on her face.

Lola (grumbling): "I hate camping."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the "Axalon"; the team, crates, and briefcase falls into a wall, and then falls onto the ground, and gets up from the fall.

Hubcap (dizzy): "Ok, no fall related jokes until the room stops spinning." (He then collapses on the floor.)

Hound (getting up): "Prowl, find Hot Rod and get him down here."

Prowl: "I can not leave you all in this condition."

CatSCAN: "Do not worry. I, CatSCAN, am a medical officer. I am trained for this."

Sideswipe: "Hold up. I'm coming with you ninja-bot." (Pointing left finger with left arm at Prowl.)

Prowl: "I am sorry, but-."

Sideswipe (puts left arm down): "Look, I am one of his best friends here if he's gonna listen to anyone it's gonna be me." (Points right thumb at himself with right arm. Then crosses them across chest.)

* * *

Meanwhile with Hot Rod in the bridge; Hot Rod gets up from the chair as he now stares into the vastness of space. As Hot Rod walks up to the windows, the elevator opens and spills out Hubcap, Hound, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, Sideswipe, and Prowl who was holding the black briefcase. All of them stands up and sees Hot Rod.

Everyone (minus Hot Rod): "Hot Rod!"

They all ran to him with only Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hubcap, and CatSCAN hugging him in a group hug as Prowl stares at them. They all disperse from the hug.

Sideswipe: "What were you thinking? Why did you sneak from us? You got us all scared for our lives!"

Sunstreaker (glaring): "You better have an explanation for this, because if you don't..."

Hot Rod: "Look I saw the monitors in the room and saw the hangar was underattacked so I ran to help them."

Hubcap (curious): "But, why this ship?"

Hot Rod: "I was hoping to find some weapons to help with the fight."

Hound (getting in-front of group): "Wait. You didn't activated the launch sequence."

Hot Rod: "No. It was the commander. I don't know why but there was a detpak behind him.

Prowl (getting in-front of group): "I do (everyone looks at him). I recognized that detpak's type. It was a standard-issue EMP detpak."

Sideswipe (curious): "EMP?"

CatSCAN: "EMP. It stands for Electromagnetic pulse. An electromagnetic pulse is an intense burst of electrocmagnetic, or EM for short, energy caused by an abrupt, rapid acceleration of charged particles, usually electrons. An EMP can contain energy components over a large part of EM spectrum, from very-low-frequency, or VLF for short, radio to ultraviolet, or UV for short, wavelengths. It was reported in Cybertronian medical logs that EMPs are best known for permanently disabling technology or for our kind. Put us in a short-time state of paralysis." (Everyone (minus CatSCAN) stares at him.)

Sideswipe (whispers to Hound): "How did he know that?"

Hound (answers): "CatSCAN used to be a computer AI built by an old Autobot scientist. CatSCAN was transferred into a body that Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Ratchet made for him when we were low on soldiers and medics after we left Cybertron."

Sideswipe (nods): "I see.'

Prowl (continues): "Anyway... That detpak was on a countdown. If the commander didn't launched us we be right now one with the Allspark."

Everyone (minus Prowl and CatSCAN) gasps after hearing this.

Sunstreaker (glares): "Hold on. He (points to CatSCAN with right finger and right arm) said that (puts both right finger and arm put down) EMPs only paralyze bots not kill them."

Hound (Puts right hand on chin): "Yeah. Unless the EMP was built inside a bomb which would be the detpak." (Takes right hand off of chin.)

Prowl: "Precisely. And from the look of where it was positioned the detpak was in a place that could set off a chain reaction that would destroy the entire base and paralyze anyone who wasn't inside it."

Hot Rod: "But how would they know where to put it if no one knows where the base is. I mean the base was inside a mountain for Primus sake."

CatSCAN: "Analyzing. Results complete. Logical explanation would be a spy inside the Autobot ranks."

Hubcap: "I knew I smelled a rat. So who's the mole?"

Prowl: "I'm afraid none of us knows who it is."

Hot Rod (stern): "But, I know one thing. We can't let these cons get away with this."

Hubcap: "Gasp. Getaway is the spy!"

Sideswipe: "Not now Hubap."

Hubcap (smiling): "Sorry."

Hot Rod: "Anyway, we have to find Optimus or someone. We need to tell someone what's going on here. As much as some of us doesn't want to but... We must go to Earth."

Hubcap (nods): "Ok (stops nodding). But, one question. How are we going to get to Earth?"

Hot Rod (embarrassed/nervous): "I don't know."

Sideswipe looks outside the window and sees a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere in front of the ship.

Sideswipe: "Uh guys..."

Everyone turns their attention to Sideswipe and joins him in seeing the portal.

Sunstreaker: "Is that what I think it is?"

Hound: "It is."

Hot Rod: "A spacebridge."

Prowl: "So this is how the Decepticons got here. But, the only reason for a spacebridge would be here if..."

Hot Rod (realizes): "They're preparing a second invasion... on Earth."

Hubcap: "The cons finally decided to strike back."

CatSCAN: "After all these years..."

Sideswipe: "Ok. This is not good."

Hot Rod (glares): "Go through it."

Everyone (minus Hot Rod, CatSCAN, and Prowl): "WHAT?!"

Hubcap: "Have you gone cray cray?"

Hot Rod: "It's the only way to get to Earth and warn Optimus."

Hound: "With all due respect Hot Rod, but how are we gonna sneak past the Decepticons?"

Hot Rod: "There has to be a camouflage mode somewhere on this ship."

Sideswipe (looking on control console): "Be serious Hots. It's not like we're just gonna find a button...Oh wait, I found it."

Everyone sees a red button that saids, "Cloaking Device" on it. Sideswipe presses the button as the ship goes through the portal. As it does, the entire ship turns invisible denying anyone to see it. Behind them are Nitro Zeus and the remaining 456 Jet Vehicons flying behind them unaware of the invisible ship in front of them

Nitro Zeus: "Switchblade is gonna be so proud of me. Not only did the base blew up, but dropping those bombs before we left on the survivors was brilliant. In your face Overload! Ok, everyone let's go home!"

Nitro and his men goes through the portal as it closes behind them. On the other side; both parties made the journey as the portal closes behind them. As both parties flew closer to the moon; they both saw the Decepticon Lunar dome base with the Leviathan parked next to the base was being loaded with Decepticon soldiers of all body-type models, Cybertronian vehicles and weapons, smaller ships, Orbital Assualt Carriers (Movieverse), cargo crates, and all sorts of wartime materials into the ship. Nitro and his men flies down to the surface to rejoin their fellow comrades. As the Axalon flies past the base; everyone inside were horrified to seeing their worst nightmare coming true before their very optics.

Hound (scared): "By the Allspark."

Sunstreaker: "Ok. We really do need to get to Earth."

Hubcap (looking at the Leviathan): "Ok. Either Megs got a new ship or someone else is leading the attack because, that is not the Nemesis."

Hot Rod (trance-like): "I remember that ship. I've seen it back on Cybertron."

Hound (curious/nervous): "When?"

Hot Rod (trance-like): "When I came to life."

Sideswipe (surprised): "Woah."

Sideswipe then took the middle pilot seat to sit down.

Prowl: "All the more reason to get to Earth. Sideswipe (turns head to see Sideswipe who's sitting in middle pilot seat) can you get us there faster?"

Sideswipe (puts left hand on chin and puts right hand on back): "Well I did took piloting classes back at the academy. So (puts both hands down) I could try."

Sideswipe rotates his seat to face the controls.

Sideswipe: "But, I need to find away to turn off the ship's auto-pilot."

CatSCAN (walks up to the control console): "May I, CatSCAN, suggest that I should try to deactivate the auto-pilot."

Sideswipe (throws arms into the air, puts both hands behind head, and leans backwards in chair): "Go ahead."

CatSCAN starts to log-in to the ship's computer mainframe and starts typing into it.

Sideswipe (confident): "But I have to warn you, this is a very complex computer system. It could take hours before..."

CatSCAN (stops typing): "Auto-pilot deactivated."

Sideswipe (puts hands on console and leans forward in seat/shocked): "What?!"

CatSCAN: "Since I used to be an AI for a computer, I knew where in the database to deactivate the auto-pilot without hacking into the system. Are you satisfied with this?"

A steering wheel pops out of the console along with two joysticks and two control consoles pops out of the seat's armrests, and finally a hand lever pops out of the control console on the wheel's left side. Sideswipe grabs the wheel and steers it with ease.

Sideswipe (calmly): "Yes. Yes I am. Thanks big cat."

CatSCAN: "You are welcome soldier Sideswipe."

Hound (walks with everybody behind him): "Ok, take us to Earth Sideswipe."

Sideswipe (smirks): "Got it Hound."

The invisible ship speeds up and flies towards its destination.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; Switchblade heads over to the Vehicons that were stationed as technicians checking the monitors for enemy presence. A Vehicon runs over to him and salutes to him.

Vehicon #2 (saluting): "Sir, there is an enemy ship that has been detected on our sonars but we can't see them."

Switchblade slaps backhanded at the soldier and glares at him.

Switchblade (controlled anger): "You fool! Their ship is cloaked. Get me Stockade and Mohawk!"

Vehicon #2 (getting up): "Right away sir!"

A little later; Mohawk (Movieverse: The Last Knight) and Stockade (RID 2015) runs in and stands before Switchblade. Stockade salutes to Switchblade while Mohawk just stands with his arms crossed on his chest.

Stockade: "Awaiting orders sir."

Switchblade: "We have an invisible Autobot ship heading towards Earth. I want you two to shoot it down."

Stockade: "Got it sir."

Mohawk: "Finally I get to kill someone (laughs)."

Mohawk transforms into his Confederate P51 Combat Fighter Motorcycle and races down the halls into the hangars where the cannons are.

Stockade stays after he stops saluting and puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is.

Stockade (commanding): "Attention all troops! I order each and every one of you to head to the hangars and man the cannons! An enemy ship that is cloaked is heading for the Earth! Shoot it down! Man your battle stations! This is not a drill! Double-time!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the hangars; an entire legion of Major Mayhems (RID 2015) runs into the hangar and each one mans an anti-aircraft turret while others loads ammunition into the cannons. Mohawk transforms back into his robot mode and man's one. At this time; Nitro and his 456 remaining men flies into the hangar and everybody transforms into their robot modes to see the entire hangar in battle mode. Nitro walks up to Mohawk.

Nitro Zeus: "Mohawk what's going on?"

Mohawk: "(Laughs.) Apparently you missed one!"

Nitro Zeus: "What?"

Mohawk (shouting): "There's an Autobot ship that's cloaking itself and its heading straight for the Earth."

Nitro Zeus (exclaiming): "What?! Heck no! (Turns to men) Men it's time to finish the job! Let's transform and get out there!"

Nitro and his men all transforms into their alt-modes and flies after the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the bridge of the Axalon; CatSCAN sat in the middle-left pilot seat, Prowl sat at the right pilot seat, Hubcap sat at the left pilot seat, and Sunstreaker sat at the middle-right pilot seat while Sideswipe remained at the middle seat piloting the ship. Hot Rod checks the ship's sonar through a computer terminal in front of the command chair while Hound sits in the command chair checking everyone's progress.

Hound: "Hot Rod, status report. Are we being followed?"

Hot Rod: "So far no. But I am detecting some activity on the base we passed by."

Sideswipe (curious): "Uh, CatSCAN?"

CatSCAN: "Yes soldier Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe: "When you turn-off the auto-pilot, did you also remember to mask the ship's signature?"

CatSCAN: "No."

Everyone (minus CatSCAN): "What?!"

Sideswipe (exclaiming): "Why didn't you?"

CatSCAN: "You asked me to turn off the auto-pilot not masking the ship's signature. You should have ask me to."

Hound (exclaiming): "CatSCAN, we needed that!"

Then, the ship suddenly shook violently which shook everyone inside as an explosion was heard.

Hot Rod: "Uh, guys. Forget what I said before, we are being followed."

Prowl: "It seems the defense shield saved us but, now its at 80%."

Hound (commanding): "Sideswipe, does this ship has cannons?"

Sideswipe: "Yeah, but..."

Hound (commanding): "Activate them!"

Sideswipe (exclaiming): "But the cannons need to be operated manually and they're built for Mini-Cons!"

Hound: "Mini-Cons? What kind of ship is this?"

Sideswipe: "This ship isn't built for war!"

Hound (yelling): "This is a transport!"

Sideswipe (deadpanned): "No. Its a exploration ship."

Sunstreaker (shocked): "Exploration! Why didn't we take a war-ship?"

Sideswipe: "Well we didn't had much of a choice."

Prowl: "CatSCAN can you re-route the cannons controls to the control console?"

CatSCAN: "Affirmative."

Sunstreaker (haste): "Then do it!"

CatSCAN starts typing on the controls and joysticks for Prowl, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, and Hubcap pops out of the console along with holographic screens of the outside.

CatSCAN: "All dual-barrel laser cannon turrets (Armada) are re-routed to control consoles and are online. Ready to fire."

Hound (commanded): "Open fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the ship; the turrets opens fire on both sides of the ship at not only Nitro and his men, but also damaging the Decepticon Lunar Dome base.

Nitro Zeus (Commanding): "Evasive maneuvers!"

Nitro and his men scattered with fifteen of his 456 remaining men shot down.

Jet Vehicon #1: "Sir, we can't see them!"

Nitro Zeus: "Activate your scanners and aim at the location of the ship's signature!"

Nitro and his 441 men fires at the ship attacking the defense shield again while the turrets at the base continues trying to fire at the Axalon.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ship; Prowl, CatSCAN, Sunstreaker, and Hubcap continues to fire at the Decepticon forces. Hubcap gets a lock on small group of them and fires at them. He was able to shoot down five of them.

Hubcap (Wiley): "Five more points for the Autobots!"

CatSCAN times his chance and locks onto a squad of Jet Vehicons and opens fire on them taking out fifteen all at once.

CatSCAN: "Decepticon casualty numbers risen to 15% more deceased."

Sunstreaker tries to manage to shoot them down but only gets at least three shot down.

Sunstreaker (annoyed): "Hold still you barbarians!"

Prowl times his successfully and shoots down twenty fliers.

Prowl: "Flawless."

Hound: "Sideswipe! How long till we get to Earth? We can't keep doing this forever."

Sideswipe: "It seems this ship is equipped with a special propulsion system."

Hot Rod (curious): "How special?"

Sideswipe: "It seems she's equipped with a Mark-2600 Warp Engines that makes her significantly faster than the Nemesis or any of Meg's other flagships."

Hound: "Turn them on!"

Sideswipe: "Don't need tell me twice!"

Sideswipe grabs the hand lever with his left hand and slowly flips it.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; A Vehicon runs over to Switchblade, who is watching the events unfolding before him, and salutes to him.

Vehicon #1 (saluting): "Sir, the Autobots are activating the ship's warp engines!"

Switchblade (commanding/coldly): "Get me Nitro Zeus."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Axalon; Nitro and his remaining 398 men continues fighting the ship as Nitro continues evading the turrets shots. Nitro then got a call. He activates his radio to listen.

Nitro Zeus: "Hello?"

Switchblade (on comm.): "Nitro, the ship is about to enter the Earth's gravitation rotation. I need you to destroy that ship before it enters the planet's Gravitational pull. Do what must be done and destroy that ship!"

Nitro Zeus: "Got it boss. One fried batch of Autobots coming up!"

Nitro turns off his radio and pursues the ship. Under both of his wings, four targeting missiles came out. He locks his targeting systems on ship's rear-thrusters.

Nitro Zeus (talking to himself): "Ok boys, we got one shot at this. Make me proud boys." He fires his missiles and the quartet flew with tremendous speed towards the ship as Nitro breaks away from his course to allowing his missiles to finish the job.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ship; Hot Rod, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Hubcap, and CatSCAN sees that the fliers and Nitro left them.

Hot Rod: "Guys, the Decepticons they left."

Sideswipe: "I don't like the sound of that."

Hound: "Yeah. Usually they don't leave their targets unless..."

Hot Rod: "Guys, I'm detecting four signatures and they're heading straight for us and fast."

Prowl: "Self-guided missiles! That's why they left. They fired them at us. Hot Rod (turns head left to see Hot Rod), how many are there?"

Hot Rod (checking sonar): "Four and closing fast."

Sideswipe (abruptly): "We're closing in on the planet's gravitational pull here!"

Hound (shouts): "Guys shoot them down!"

CatSCAN aims carefully and shoots the fire missile causing it to blow up. Hubcap tries shooting the second as it kept evading his shoots, but in the end it blew up from Hubcap's shoot. Prowl waits patiently and quickly shot the third missile with precise aiming. It was all up to Sunstreaker now. Sunstreaker kept trying to shoot the final missile but he kept missing.

Sunstreaker (yelling): "I can't get a lock!"

The missile got closer and closer as it was nearer the thrusters.

Hot Rod (yelling): "Its too late!"

Hound (yelling): "Brace for impact!"

The missile finally hits them and the ship starts flip and then rapidly falls towards the planet in a straight line.

Hot Rod (yelling): "We're going down!"

Hound (commanding): "Sideswipe! Keep this ship on a trajectory! Everyone brace for impact we're going for a crash-landing!"

The ship falls faster and faster down towards the blue planet as they start entering the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; Switchblade watches the ship fall towards the planet from the throne room's main holographic monitor.

Switchblade: "Lieutenant..."

Vehicon #1 (saluting next to Switchblade on the left): "Yes Switchblade?"

Switchblade: "I am leaving you in charge of here in my absence. Make sure the invasion force is ready when I give the signal and gather my crew along with my staff and get them on my ship."

Vehicon #1 (curious): "Where are you going Switchblade?"

Switchblade (walks towards doors): "I'm going to start phase 2 early and while I'm at it I'm going hunting..."

* * *

Meanwhile in a disclosed location on Earth; Optimus Prime was watching the Axalon falling down towards the Earth and the entire events take place through Earth's satellites. Behind him are three Autobots. Ultra Magnus, Blaster (G1), and Perceptor (G1: Titans Return). Optimus turns around and faces the three.

Optimus Prime (concerned): "I fear our worst fears have come to realization. The Decepticons are preparing a second invasion."

Ultra Magnus: "That would explain why we we're getting multiple reports of Decepticon presence from our other bases and teams."

Blaster: "Yeah, never thought they actually come back. Man, Cosmos is never gonna believe this."

Perceptor (explains): "And that's why we made plans for this very case."

Ultra Magnus: "Sir, what are your orders?"

Optimus Prime: "I have already alerted the other teams and sent teams to help cover ground. You, Blaster, his Minicons, and Perceptor are to head over to the ship's crash-site and help any survivors there. We are going to need all the help we can get."

Perceptor (curious): "What about you Prime?"

Optimus Prime: "I am needed in Japan, Paris, Middleburg, Norrisville, Beach City, Washington D.C., and here. There are others who needs my help and to prepare our allies for this invasion."

Ultra Magnus (nods and salutes): "Understood sir. But where will the ship crash?"

Optimus Prime: "The computers have triangulated it's location. A place called "Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds" near Royal Woods, Michigan."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Loud House inside Lincoln's room; Lincoln while in his pajamas finishes packing his stuff as a shooting star begins to appear outside of his window. Lincoln looks up and sees the falling star.

Lincoln (whispering): "Woah. A shooting star. Better make a wish quick."

Lincoln gets on his bed, gets on his knees, puts his hands together, and looks up at the star.

Lincoln (whispering): "I wish I may. I wish I might. I wish upon the star tonight. I wish that tomorrow something amazing happens on our camping trip that could change our lives forever."

Finally, Lincoln goes to sleep unaware that the star he wished upon was really the falling Autobot ship hurtling towards the camp.

[Fade to black.]

-To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that just happen. Hope you like the second chapter of the season and the second chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Intro:** This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be leaving where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _The Loud House_ nor _Transformers_ , only the idea of making this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye Part 2

We start as the sun starts to rise up into the sky over the lake of a forest campground which this spot has already been set-up... Wait a minute. I didn't wrote that on purpose. Wait a second, now I remember. Just wait and see folks. The Loud family in Vanzilla arrives at the campsite and stops as the Loud siblings saw the spot. Everyone got out with the kids surprised to see that everything has already been setup.

Lincoln (curious): "What the?"

Luna (curious): "Uh pops why did we stop at someone else's camp?"

Lynn Sr. (explains and smiles): "This is actually our spot."

Rita (smiles): "We just called some friends and invited them to help set up the spot in case we we're running late."

Lynn (apologetic while rubbing back of head with left hand while wearing a sheepish smile): "Sorry, that meatball sub packed quite the punch."

Lori (curious): "Who did you guys called?"

?: "Hey babe."

Lori turns around to find a 17 year old boy with tan skin, and black hair, with a tuft combed upwards. He wears blue jeans, brown shoes, a belt, and a cream-colored T-shirt, under a green unbuttoned shirt. This guy is Bobby Santiago.

A 11 year old girl with dark skin, black hair in a ponytail, has freckles on her cheeks, buck teeth, wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, pink socks, and purple shoes. This girl is Ronnie Anne Santiago.

And a 30-40 year old tall woman with dark skin, black hair tied up in tight bun, and two pairs of eyelashes. Wears a nurse uniform, which consists of a white scrub, a white cap with a red cross, and black short-heeled shoes. This woman is Maria Santiago. All three were standing in front of a purple station wagon.

Lori (excitedly): "Gasp. Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" (Lori ran to Bobby, who welcomes with open arms, and the two hug each other.)

Lincoln (walking up to Ronnie Anne): "Good to see you again Ronnie."

Ronnie Anne (smiles): "Same to you lame-o."

Lincoln (curious): "Did you and your family?..."

Ronnie Anne: "Well not alone."

Before Lincoln could speak, a brown, cream, and red modified 2011 Lancia New Stratos sports car (G1) drove in and stops behind Vanzilla and three people got out. An African American 11 year old with black hair styled into an Afro. He wears a yellow-and-blue striped long-sleeved shirt with a white collar, black pants, wears black tennis shoes with three white stripes and white laces on each. He also wears thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. This boy is Clyde McBride.

A 30 year old man with buck teeth, kinda dark red hair, a long pointy nose, bags around his eyes, and an oval shaped head. He wears brown slacks, white sneakers, and a red collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves and four buttons. This man is Howard McBride.

A 35-40 year old round man with dark skin and black hair. His hair appears to be thinning, and is very short compared to Howard's. He bears a resemblance to Clyde. He wears a blue/teal sweater vest with a black bow tie, and a light blue shirt underneath. He also sports a pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. This man is Harold McBride.

Clyde (waves happily): "Hey buddy!"

Lincoln (surprised): "Clyde? Mr. McBride? Mr. McBride? You guys as well?"

Howard (happy): "Yep."

Harold (smiles): "It was your parents' idea to get us all together."

Maria (smiles): "Since the three of us and the McBrides were available we decided to come and help."

Rita (smiles): "We all made plans for this three months ago."

Lynn Sr. (smiles): "So what do you think guys?"

Lori (happy): "I love it!"

Leni (smiles): "I totes adore this."

Luna (smiles): "Luv it mum and pops."

Luan (smiles): "The more the merrier."

Lynn (smiles): "Great plan guys."

Lucy (small smile): "Ok."

Lana (smiles) and Lola (smiles): "Great idea!"

Lisa (smiles): "Thank you parental units."

Lily (smiles): "Poo poo!"

Lincoln (smiles): "Thank you guys."

Lynn (throws both arms into the air with both hands curled into fists): "Let's get this started!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the highway; a blue long-nosed semi-truck with a silver trailer a.k.a Ultra Magnus drives down the road with a group of twelve white 2007 Mazda RX-8 (G1/Prime: Universe) sport cars a.k.a Autotroopers behind him. Inside him is a red microscope (G1) a.k.a Perceptor sitting in the driver seat with a red ghetto blaster boombox (G1) a.k.a Blaster sitting in the passenger seat.

Perceptor: "We are right on schedule Magnus. As long as we stay on this road with no obstacles ahead we'll be at crash-site's location in no time."

Ultra Magnus: "I hope so. Who knows what kind of Decepticons could've caused their ship to crash down to Earth."

Blaster: "Chill, Magnus. I bet those guys are alright."

Ultra Magnus: "I hope your right Blaster. Men (to everyone), prepare yourselves in case we come across any Decepticons."

Everyone: "Yes sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the crash-site (which is not far from the campsite); the Axalon slowly floats down to the ground with no damage except the thrusters as the landing gear comes out.

Everyone got out with Prowl being the last one to step out of the ship. Hot Rod turns to Prowl.

Hot Rod (curious): "How did you stop the ship from crashing and put us down gently?"

Prowl: "Simple. Processor-over-matter. It is an advanced cyber-ninja technique that I learned from my master Yoketron (Animated) that allows a ninja-bot to manipulate one's surroundings using a supreme state of mental concentration."

Sideswipe (curious): "Is that why you always meditate and did that humming stuff?"

Prowl (answers): "Yes to strength my concentration and most cyber-ninjas start humming when we are concentrating. I was able to use it to safely lower us to the ground."

Hubcap (smirks): "I thought you were trying to hold it in for the bathroom."

Hound: "Besides that joke from Hubcap, thank you Prowl. (Turns to everyone) Ok, everyone it seems we made it."

Everyone looks around and sees the environment around them.

Hound: "Whoa."

Prowl (looking at a blue jay): "Fascinating."

Hot Rod (talks to himself): "So this is Earth. I was expecting more humans here."

CatSCAN: "According to ship's scanners we are not that far from human encampments."

Sunstreaker: "This place looks disgusting."

Prowl: "Sunstreaker do not judge one's appearance from their looks."

Hound (turning to Prowl): "Prowl can you use that technique again to help us repair the thrusters?"

Prowl (nods): "Yes, but it will take some time. Maybe there are some spare-parts inside."

Hubcap: "I could help set-up communications inside the bridge."

Hound: "Very well then. (Looking at Prowl who is still holding the black briefcase in his left hand) Uh, Prowl what is that?"

Prowl: "I checked inside the briefcase and it seems to hold an AI chip."

Hound: "Well we are gonna need someone else to help us out with the ship. (Turns head left to Hubcap) Hubcap, please install it after your done with the com-links."

Hubcap (salutes): "You can count on me."

Hound (turns to Hot Rod, CatSCAN, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker): "You guys are to scout and check the perimeter. We need to know what's out there and where we are."

Sideswipe: "Well it is better than just standing around here."

Hound: "But, remain hidden from the natives."

Sideswipe (shocked): "What?!"

Hound: "We can't allow them to get involved. If you see one stay out of sight."

CatSCAN (nods): "Affirmative."

Hot Rod (smiles): "Come on guys. We got some sight seeing to do." (Hot Rod starts walking away from the ship being followed by Sideswipe, CatSCAN, and an upset Sunstreaker.)

Sunstreaker (grumbling): "Can't believe that I have to be forced to walk into a dirty organic alien forest."

Hound (turns to Hubcap and Prowl): "Ok guys, let's get started."

* * *

Meanwhile above the Earth in space; a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere and the Decepticon ship, "The Leviathan" came out as the portal closes behind it. The ship slowly flies above the Earth as six Dropships (FOC) flies out of the ships' hangars and begins flying down to the crash-site of the Axalon.

Meanwhile inside the leading Dropship; Switchblade, Stockade, Mohawk, Nitro Zeus, Dreadbot (Movieverse: The Last Knight), Snow Cat (Prime: Universe), Astraea (Prime: Universe), and a few Vehicons, Jet Vehicons, and Helicopter Vehicons (Prime: The Game) inside are getting ready for battle.

Switchblade (turning to men): "Okay people. Once we find the ship and the survivors we make sure there is no trace of them and head straight back to our base to truly initiate phase 2."

Mohawk (whines): "Oh man. Why can't we start the invasion early?"

Astraea (picks up Mohawk by his neck with her right hand and glares at him): "Because Megatron ordered us to stay by the plans. We can not risk the Autobots finding out about our presence here." (Drops Mohawk.)

Switchblade: "Thank you Astraea."

Astraea (bows): "Thank you Switchblade."

Snow Cat (dreamily): "I love that she-beast..."

Astraea (snaps/angry and returns to normal position): "What?!"

Snow Cat (snaps out of it): "Nothing. So how do want it done boss? Frozen or smoked?"

Mohawk (gets up): "Sliced or diced?"

Dreadbot (grimly): "Tear apart or rip apart?"

Stockade (yells): "Stop it! This is the captain's choice not ours!"

Switchblade: "Actually Stockade I allow others to put in their opinions. I was thinking of along the lines of an accident."

Stockade: "Good choice sir."

Astraea (smiles): "That is truly a brilliant idea sir."

Switchblade: "Thank you. (Puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is) Attention everyone, I want all of you to prepare yourself when we land. We are going to finish what we started and make sure there is not a single trace of an Autobot left. Kill them all. No prisoners, only trophies. That is all." (Removes fingers off of head.)

* * *

Meanwhile back at the camp; a few hours has passed as the three families sits around the campfire, sitting on logs, and roasting marshmallows by the fire.

Lincoln (curious): "So the red van you guys normally drive is in a repair shop?"

Clyde: "Yeah, so my dads thought we could take the spare car that we had in the garage."

Lincoln: "Nice."

Lori: "You know this day was literally the best we had yet."

Bobby (right arm around Lori's right shoulder): "Yeah babe."

Leni: "These marshmallows are like tasty."

Lincoln: "Mom, Dad can I go exploring?"

Rita: "Of course honey."

Lynn Sr.: "Just don't go too far from the camp."

Lincoln: "Okay, thanks."

Clyde: "Dads can I go with Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne: "Me too mom?"

Harold: "Of course Clyde."

Howard: "Just be careful and don't go too far honey."

Clyde: "Thank you Dads."

Maria: "Ok honey, just be careful ok?

Ronnie Anne: "Ok mom."

The three got off of the logs, grabs some flashlights, grabs their phones, and enters the woods. As they walk deeper into the woods, Clyde (right) and Ronnie Anne (left) walks up besides Lincoln.

Clyde (curious): "So what are we looking for Lincoln?"

Lincoln (a bit hesitant): "Well yesterday I asked Lisa about that huge bizarre invasion that happened eleven years ago."

Clyde: "Had to admit that was crazy…"

Lincoln: "I know. So when Lisa was doing some work, one of her scanners picked up a strange signature hurtling down towards somewhere over Michigan."

Ronnie Anne (curious): "And?"

Lincoln: "I want to see if some of the debris came over here by chance."

Ronnie Anne (dead-panned): "That's it? We are just looking for some alien rock that may or may not be connected to the alien invasion that happened eleven years ago. Is that it?"

Lincoln (a bit nervous): "Yeah?"

Ronnie Anne (smirk): "Ok. I'm in. If we find any of that debris the first one, I spy is mine."

Lincoln (smiles): "Got it."

The three continue walking unaware that they are being followed.

* * *

Meanwhile on a side of the road; Ultra Magnus's team drives deep into the woods and stops when they are out of sight from passing civilians in their vehicles. Ultra Magnus opens both doors and allows both Perceptor and Blaster (both in their disguises) to hop out of the seats and transform into their robot modes. Once they were out, Ultra Magnus unhook himself from his trailer and transforms into his robot mode as all twelve Autotroopers transforms into their robot modes. Ultra Magnus turns around to face his men.

Ultra Magnus (turns head left towards Perceptor): "How far is the ship Perceptor?"

Perceptor (Puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is for a few seconds and removes fingers off of head): "According to my guidance systems we are 65 klicks south from the ship's position. And that is in Earth military distance."

Blaster (curious): "And that is in?"

Perceptor: "That is 40.3 miles away from the ship."

Ultra Magnus: "Everyone transform back into your disguise and lets keep moving. We're close."

All of them (except Perceptor) transforms into their disguises. Perceptor hooks up the trailer to Ultra Magnus and places Blaster in the driver seat and closes the door. Then Perceptor transforms into a red scientific expedition Jeep Commander vehicle (G1) and all of them resumed driving to the Axalon unaware that their enemies are close.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the forest; the six drop ships opens their hangars as the flyers prepare to jump out. Switchblade holds onto a railing as the drop ships starts to descend a bit. Switchblade walks over to the pilot of the ship.

Switchblade (raises voice): "Tell the other drop ships to land without any detection to the drop-off. Stay put until given new orders."

Vehicon #3 (raises voice): "Yes sir."

Switchblade returns to his men and turns to Nitro Zeus.

Switchblade (raises voice): "Nitro, lead the flyers to the crash-site. Me and the others will join you shortly."

Nitro Zeus (raises voice): "Don't need to be told twice."

Nitro Zeus jumps out of the ship and transforms into his JAS 39 Gripen Fighter Jet mode. The six Jet Vehicons (each set from each drop ship) jumps and transforms into their purple cybertronian fighter jet modes and follows Nitro. Then, the six Helicopter Vehicons (each set from each drop ship (they are also snipers)) jumps out and transforms into their Black military stealth helicopters (Prime) and flew with the Jets. Switchblade starts walking to the edge of the right hangar.

Switchblade (yells): "In the words of Lord Megatron, "Decepticons! Transform and Rise up!""

Switchblade jumps out of the ship and transforms into his blue military helicopter (IDW M.A.S.K.) mode and flies towards Nitro and flies next to him on his right side.

The drop ships heads towards an clearing in the woods and lands on the ground softly. The Vehicons transforms into their black Cadillac Ciel sports cars (Prime) modes, Dreadbot transforms into his rusty old Volkswagen Microbus (Movieverse: The Last Knight) mode, Stockade transforms into his red Cadillac Escalade SUV (Movieverse: 1st movie) mode, the platoon of Major Mayhems that came along transforms into green spheres (RID 2015), Snow Cat transforms into his blue Jeep Halftrack (Prime: Universe) mode, Astraea transforms into her blue pickup truck (Prime: Universe) mode, and Mohawk transforms into his Confederate P51 Combat Fighter Motorcycle mode and all drove/rolls off after the flyers to the Axalon. Astraea drove next to Dreadbot.

Astraea: "Dreadbot, take the left flank and search the forest. If you find the Autobots' ship, do not engage, report back to us, and wait for us to arrive."

Dreadbot (growls): "Yes..."

Dreadbot then turns left followed by six Vehicons and six Major Mayhems into the forest searching for their targets as all of them disperse to cover more ground.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hot Rod's team; everyone checked their surroundings and continued investigating the area.

Hot Rod (Puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is): "Hot Rod to Hound, how are you guys doing with the ship?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the crash-site (which is not far from the campsite) where the Axalon was; Prowl was holding up the last parts for the last thruster as the others were finished while Hound was welding some of the last parts into the thrusters. After Hound finished welding, Prowl lowered him down to ground.

Hound (Puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is): "We're almost done with the ship's repairs. Hubcap is right now trying to install the A.I. How are you guys doing on your end?"

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hot Rod's team; CatSCAN, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker surrounds Hot Rod.

Hot Rod: "Well so far there are just some local animals, plants, a road not too far from the both of our locations, a human camp which it also has a sort-of medium length from the ship's location, and from what we gathered our ship landed in a place called, "Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds." From what data we acquired, this place is located in a area called, "Michigan.""

* * *

Meanwhile back at the crash-site (which is not far from the campsite) where the Axalon was; Prowl jumped up to the last thruster and finished the repairs.

Hound (stressed): "Scrap! The nearest Autobot base is in New York. Even if we get in, the people are going to notice a giant Cybertronian spaceship. We'll need to come up with a plan. Hot Rod bring your team back."

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hot Rod's team; the others wait for a response from Hot Rod,

Hot Rod: "Got it Hound. See ya soon." (Removes fingers off of head.)

Sunstreaker (curious): "So?..."

Hot Rod: "Hound wants us back to the ship. So let's..." (Then he notices that Sideswipe is gone.) "Uh, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker (curious): "Yes?..."

Hot Rod (curious): "Where's your brother?"

Everyone (minus Sideswipe) looks around to find Sideswipe has left.

Hot Rod: "Scrap."

CatSCAN: "Do not worry. I CatSCAN, can track soldier Sideswipe in my beast mode."

Hot Rod: "Well than CatSCAN, lead the way."

CatSCAN nods and transforms into his red and white robotic tiger beast mode, sniffs the air, and follows the scent with everyone following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the crash-site (which is not far from the campsite) where the Axalon was; Prowl jumps off the last thruster and lands behind Hound. Hound turns around to face Prowl.

Prowl: "I finished repairing the last thruster. Therefore the repairs are complete."

Hound (smiles): "Thank you Prowl. Now let's check on Hubcap and see if he..."

Prowl then notices a small sound that continues to grow.

Prowl: "Shush. Do you hear that?"

Hound (curious): "What?"

The two looks into the direction of bush that gets ran over by Ultra Magnus and his team.

Hound (surprised): "Ultra Magnus?!"

Both Autobots turn towards the team and salutes before them. Magnus stops along with his team, as he opens his driver door and allows Blaster to jump out of the driver seat. Magnus closes it as he and his team transforms into their robot modes.

Ultra Magnus (crosses both arms behind back): "At ease."

Both Prowl and Hound stops saluting.

Blaster (walking up on Magnus's right side while smiling): "What I tell you. Told ya they be fine."

Perceptor (walking up on Magnus's left side): "But the question still remains. What happened to you guys?"

Hound (steps forward): "I can explain..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Hubcap is finishing setting up the A.I.

Hubcap (making a song): "Finishing installing A.I. Doo daa doo. I still believe we're all gonna die."

Hubcap then inserts the metallic block component into a slot on the control console.

Hubcap (happy): "And we are done. Now to start this baby up."

Hubcap flips a switch and a hologram appears showing the Autobot insignia on a holographic screen.

Female voice: "Teletraan computer AI is now online and functioning at 100%. Now activating holographic avatar."

A hologram projection unit (RID 2001) was released from a compartment in the ceiling, it flew down, and projected a new hologram that appears in the center of the room, taking the form of a young human girl in a maroon uniform sharing similarities to a Japanese policewoman's uniform. This is T-AI (RID 2001).

Hubcap (curious): "Uh, who are you?"

T-AI: "I am Tactical Artificial Intelligence or T-AI for short."

Hubcap (nervous): "Well nice to meet you T-AI."

The ship's screens then started to flash red as the ship's alarms went off.

* * *

Meanwhile outside; this catches both Autobot parties' attentions.

Ultra Magnus (curious (unfolds arms)): "What is that?"

Hound (curious): "I don't know. Let's check it out."

Both parties started heading for the ship's ramp.

* * *

Meanwhile inside; the screens shows multiple purple dots heading towards their location.

Hubcap (curiously freaks out): "What's going on? Why is the ringing in my head back?"

T-AI (shock): "Gasp. I am detecting multiple Decepticon signatures heading for our location.

The elevator opens and Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Perceptor, Hound, Prowl, and the twelve Autotroopers comes out and runs up to Hubcap.

Ultra Magnus (To Hubcap): "Soldier, explain this!"

T-AI (salutes): "Ultra Magnus, I am detecting multiple Decepticon signatures heading to our location sir."

Hound (shocked): "Gasp. The others!"

Blaster (curious): "Others?"

Hound (scared): "Yeah. We sent out Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and CatSCAN out there to scout the area."

Ultra Magnus (sternly): "Then, call them back."

Hound (worried): "Their last report was that Sideswipe went MIA and the other three are searching for him."

Ultra Magnus (small glare): "Then, prepare for battle men!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde; as they got deeper in the woods Clyde notices a few rustling in the bushes behind them.

Clyde (whisper to both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne): "Guys, I think we're being followed."

Lincoln (curious and whispering): "What makes you see that?"

Clyde (whispering): "Just listen."

The trio heard more rustling from the bushes, but when they stopped, the rustling stopped.

Lincoln (whispering): "Your right. Does anyone have a tennis ball I can use?"

Ronnie Anne (whispering): "I got one."

Ronnie Anne pulls out a tennis ball from her sweatshirt's pockets and holds it out.

Clyde (whispering and curious): "Uh, why do have a tennis ball in there?"

Ronnie Anne (whispering): "Oh, I started carrying one around for Lalo back home."

Clyde (whispering to Lincoln): "Is Lalo that dog that Ronnie Anne's relatives the Casagrandes have?"

Lincoln (whispering to Clyde): "Yep."

Clyde (whispering): "Ok."

Ronnie Anne passes the tennis ball to Lincoln and Lincoln throws it at one of the bushes. Lynn jumps out of one of the bushes and catches it in her mouth like a dog and lands in a opening and realizes she blew her cover.

Lynn (a bit muffled with tennis ball in mouth): "Dang it."

As Lynn spits the tennis ball out of her mouth, Lori, Leni, Bobby, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily (who Luan is carrying in her arms) gets up, stands up, and walks out of the bushes.

Lori (annoyed): "Way to go Lynn, you blew our cover."

Lincoln (confused): "Wait a minute. Lori, Bobby, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily? What are you guys doing here?"

Luna: "When you guys left, all our folks asked us to keep an eye on you guys in order to make sure you guys didn't gone too far from the camp."

Lana: "Also when Lisa mentioned about the possibilities of finding some alien space rocks, we just had to come."

Ronnie Anne (annoyed): "Seriously? I can understand our folks, but the debris? Sorry, but I got dibs on the first one I see..."

Lana (smile and narrows eyebrows): "Well then..."

Lana ran past Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde while also taking the tennis ball.

Lana (shouts): "Race ya there!"

Lori (shouts): "Lana, get back here!"

Then, the kids gave chase after Lana.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sideswipe; as he walks through the forest he looks around his surroundings and ponders to himself.

Sideswipe (thoughts): " _I wonder why they find this planet so amazing. It's just plants and trees and dirt..."_

As Sideswipe continues walking he heard a crinkling sound under his left foot. He notices this and stops. He looks down to his left foot and raises it up to find a newspaper that was blown away by the wind. He picks up the paper with his right hand and examines the paper as he puts his left foot back down. He looks at the paper to find some pictures of people, cities, and what caught him the most was the pictures of cars.

Sideswipe (whistles, smiles, and talks to himself): "What ever these humans are, it seems they got some good taste in vehicles. Nice."

Sideswipe looks around to make sure no one was looking, then he folded the paper, and stashes it in his spark chamber (located inside the chest). He looks around and continues to walk. He got bored and decided to stop by leaning his back against a boulder nearby.

* * *

Not too far from him (on his side); Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, and CatSCAN are getting close to Sideswipe as CatSCAN sniffs the ground.

CatSCAN (lifts head up): "Soldier Sideswipe is near. I CatSCAN, can smell that his scent is getting stronger."

Sunstreaker: "Good. The sooner we find him, the sooner I can knock some sense into him for leaving me behind."

Hot Rod: "And the sooner we can get back to the ship."

* * *

Meanwhile not too far from the left side of the boulder; Lana stops as she catches her breath, when her sisters, brother, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Bobby catches up to her.

Lori (mad): "What were you thinking Lana?"

Lola (mad): "Yeah, you left me behind. What is wrong with you?"

Lori (upset): "Not that Lola. I meant running away from us in the forest where you (Lana) could get lost or worse..."

Lana (hurt/sad): "Sorry guys. I was just so excited that's all."

Ronnie Anne (curious): "Yeah, but did you have to take the tennis ball?"

Lana (sheepish smile): "Sorry."

Lana hands the tennis ball back to Ronnie Anne as she places it back in her sweatshirt's pockets.

Lana (smiles): "But, we're so close to it. I can feel it. I mean look at how close we are."

Lana cups her hands and places it front of her mouth.

Lana (shouts): "Hello!"

The sound Lana made caught Sideswipe's and the other three's attentions. Sideswipe gets off the boulder and looks around.

Sideswipe (curious): "Hello?"

This catches the kids attention as Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, and CatSCAN races to the source of the sound.

Lincoln (curious): "Uh hello?"

Sideswipe (curious): "Hello?"

Leni (curious): "Is like, anyone like there?"

* * *

On the right side; Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, and CatSCAN finds Sideswipe and races to him, but Sideswipe shushes them and points to the boulder leaving the three confused.

Sideswipe (curious): "Who's there?"

Lana (smiles): "My name is Lana and my family and their friends are here with me. Who are you?"

Sideswipe: "My name is Sideswipe, and my brother and our friends are here."

Lana: "We were just heading towards a possible crash-site..."

Sideswipe (whispers): "Wait, did we past any satellites when the ship was entering the atmosphere?"

Hot Rod (whispers): "They must be an Autobot Rescuebot team."

CatSCAN (whispers): "Then, they maybe be able to help us."

All four nods.

Hot Rod: "Did you guys say you were heading towards a crash-site?"

Lori (curious): "Yeah. Why?"

Hot Rod (happy): "Thank the maker you guys are here. You have no idea the day we've been having."

Lincoln (curious): "Really?"

Both parties started to walk by their side of the boulder to meet at both sides' end.

Hot Rod (happy): "Yeah. You have no idea how happy we are to see some friendly..."

Before Hot Rod could finish, both parties meets at the ends and both were shocked to find each other. For the kids to find three giant alien robots and one robotic tiger. And for the Autobots to find human children and see the species (minus Hot Rod, but it did shocked him) for the first time.

Both parties (screams): "AAAAHHHHH!"

Both parties falls down and lands on their bottoms while CatSCAN jumps into the air and crouches down.

Both parties (minus Hot Rod (but for Lily, she just spoke in gibberish)): "What are you?! What am I?!"

CatSCAN: "Activating kill mode!"

Hot Rod gets up and stands between the two parties.

Hot Rod (shouts): "Stop! CatSCAN (turns head to right), stand down! No need for violence!"

CatSCAN: "My apologies. Deactivating kill mode."

Both parties got up and continued reacting to one another and each other.

Sunstreaker (scared/disgusted): "By Primus, one of them has pink skin and missing two pieces of its teeth!"

Lola (mad): "Hey, this is my dress not my skin and don't you dare bring my teeth into this!"

Sideswipe: "I don't find anything wrong with that double next to it."

Lana (smiles): "Why thank you."

CatSCAN: "I CatSCAN, am detecting a native infant of this planet in-front of our team.

Lily (smiles and tries to grab CatSCAN): "Kitty."

Hot Rod (troubled face): "This is not good. We've just blown our cover."

Sideswipe (getting in front of Hot Rod): "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Hot Rod. They're just kids. Here, let me (gesture to himself) deal with this."

Sideswipe slowly walks up to the kids and starts waving both of his hands.

Sideswipe: "There is no need to be alarmed, this all just a dream. A very weird dream."

? (growls): "Well if this is a dream…"

Sideswipe stops moving his hands and everyone looks at some bushes towards us the readers/viewers.

Out of the bushes and trees came Dreadbot whose being followed by six Vehicons and six Major Mayhems who are all in their robot modes. Dreadbot pulls out his MechTech Blaster/Assault Saw (Movieverse: DOTM) while the Vehicons transforms their left hands/left forearms into Blaster cannons (Prime) and the Major Mayhems pulls out their Blaster cannons (RID 2015-17) and all of them with the Vehicons aim their blasters at the Autobots and the kids.

Dreadbot (growls and smiles): "…then, this dream is about to turn into your worst nightmare!"

Hot Rod, CatSCAN, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker (yells in unison): "Decepticons!"

Louds, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne (yells in unison): "Decepti-what?!"

Dreadbot (shouts): "Kill them!"

We go into a close-up on both Hot Rod's and Lincoln's face and both said something at the same time.

Hot Rod: "Scrap."

Lincoln: "Dang it."

[Fade to black.]

-To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that just happen. Hope they can get out of this. How are Ultra Magnus and others holding up? What will the kids parents say about this? Hope you like the third chapter of the season and the third chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Intro:** This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be leaving where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Loud House nor Transformers, only the idea of making this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: More Than Meets The Eye Part 3

We start where we left off in the last chapter. We go into a close-up on both Hot Rod's and Lincoln's face and both said something at the same time.

Hot Rod: "Scrap."

Lincoln: "Dang it."

As the Decepticons prepare to fire on Hot Rod, Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Sideswipe, Lola, Sunstreaker, Lisa, Lily (who Luan is carrying in her arms), and CatSCAN. A black cybertronian motorcycle being rode by a human-sized blue robot behind the Decepticons races towards them and knocks down four Vehicons, four Major Mayhems, and Dreadbot, which causes the nine cons to misfire at the sky. The motorcycle swerves around and stops in-front of the Autobots and humans as the blue robot jumps off of the motorcycle and lands in the moonlight to reveal himself to be Eject (G1).

Eject pulls out his thruster gun (G1) with his right hand and opens fire at the cons. He was able to shoot three Vehicons in the head and two Major Mayhems in the shoulders. The black motorcycle transforms into Prowl as he jumps into the air and threw two of his bladed mecha stars (Animated) at the cons. He was able to get two Vehicons in the head.

Prowl landed on a tree and jumped again at Dreadbot and kicked him in the face. Dreadbot got stunned by this attack and moved back to recover as a Vehicon transforms his weapon back into his left hand and tries to tackle Prowl from behind. Prowl sensed it and dodged the tackle, went behind the Vehicon, and back-kicked the Vehicon in the back of his head.

As Prowl was fighting the Vehicon, Eject puts his gun away on his back and charges at four of the Major Mayhems. Eject did a sweep kick at two Major Mayhems and dodges a twin punch from the other two Major Mayhems. Eject dodged all their attacks and punches one of the two Major Mayhems in the face. He dodges another punch from the second Major Mayhem and slides under him. He kicks the second Major Mayhem's back which caused him to land on the first Major Mayhem. Eject climbs a tree and jumps off of it and hit the two Major Mayhems with a piledriver move.

Prowl blocks and dodges the Vehicon's punches and kicks. When the Vehicon goes behind Prowl and grabs him by his arms, Prowl does a turn-backflip and throws the Vehicon at a tree. Dreadbot recovers and charges at Prowl. Prowl does a backward somersault towards the tree and propels himself from the tree, over Dreadbot, and towards the two Vehicons who have his mecha stars on their heads. He grabs them and throws them at Dreadbot, who turns around and charges at Prowl again.

Though the stars hits him on both of his shoulders, Dreadbot just ignores them and continues charging at him. At the last second, Prowl jumps over Dreadbot, grabs his stars from Dreadbot's shoulders, and allows Dreadbot to ram into a tree. Both Prowl and Eject runs towards their comrades and the human children and stands in-front of them and turn to the cons in a defensive stance. As Dreadbot pushes himself off the tree, he turns around and realizes he is outmatched against those two bots. He looks around to see five of his Vehicons are dead and the rest of his men defeated.

Dreadbot (growls): "Men, fall back and regroup with the rest of the force. Next time, Autobots."

Dreadbot transforms into his rusty old Volkswagen Microbus mode as a Vehicon gets up and transforms into his black Cadillac Ciel sports cars mode, and all six of the Major Mayhems transforms into green spheres, and all of them drove/rolls away from both the Autobots and the humans. After the Decepticons left, both Prowl and Eject get out of their stances and turn towards Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, and the kids to see all of them staring at the two.

Sideswipe (awestruck/curious): "Question: What just happened and who is this guy?"

Eject walks towards the group and stops in-front of them.

Eject: "Sorry for forgetting introductions. My name is Eject. My team traced your ship's landing coordinates and we were sent by Optimus Prime to search for survivors."

Sunstreaker (curious): "Wait? So someone did see us fall?"

Eject: "Yes. When your ship passed the planet's early warning systems, Optimus saw your ship coming in hot and sent us to investigate."

Hot Rod (curious): "So are there any other Autobots that came with you?"

Eject: "Yeah. There's me, Rewind, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rosanna, Zaur, Night Watch, Nook, Manatronatee, Stripes, Blaster, Perceptor, twelve Autotroopers, and our team leader Ultra Magnus."

Hot Rod (surprised): "Wait. Did you say, Ultra Magnus? The Ultra Magnus?"

Eject (curious): "Yeah?."

Hot Rod: "The same Ultra Magnus who is Optimus's second in command? Same bot who's leader of both the Elite Guard and the Wreckers?"

Eject (curious): "Yeah. Why you ask?"

Hot Rod (surprised): "I'm Hot Rod! I'm Optimus Prime's son! Well his adopted son."

Eject (curious): "Wait? Your Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod (happy); " Yeah!"

Eject: "Oh. Could you come down here?"

Hot Rod: "Ok."

Hot Rod knelt down on both of his knees and stood on both his hands for support. When Hot Rod reached eye-level with Eject, Eject slapped him in the face with his left hand. Hot Rod, then got up on his knees and rubs his face.

Hot Rod (annoyed): "Hey, what was that for?"

Eject (angry): "That was for not getting back to the ship and getting me on this crazy search for you and your pals. Now come on, (turns around starts walking away from group) we're needed back."

Sideswipe (confused): "What's going on?"

Eject (sharply turns back to group (annoyed)): "Isn't it obvious? We're under attack!"

Everyone (minus Prowl and Eject): "What?!"

Prowl: "He's right. After Hound called you guys to get back to the ship, Ultra Magnus and his team came to help us. But, when Hubcap got the A.I online, it picked up Decepticon signatures heading for our ship. Magnus ordered me and Eject to find you all and bring all of you back to the ship. Right now as we speak they have engaged in combat with Decepticon forces and are waiting for our return."

Sunstreaker (shocked): "By Primus!"

Eject (sternly): "And we're needed now! So bring the kids and let's go."

Lincoln (shocked): "Wait! What about our parents? We can't leave them here!"

Eject: "Call your parents and tell them to pack up. Blaster will activate a groundbridge and bring them to us. Make sure they get to the entrance before we leave."

During the talk, Lori was texting everything Eject said to the parents and sent it to them after the talk was done.

Lori: "Done!"

Eject (confused): "What? How did you do that fast?"

Lori: "I'm a fast texter."

Eject: "Ok. Everyone transform and roll out!"

Hot Rod transforms into his red and yellow-flame designed Cybertronian car mode, while Sideswipe transformed into his red cybertronian sports car mode, Sunstreaker transforms into his yellow cybertronian sports car mode, and Prowl transforms back into his black cybertronian motorcycle mode. As Eject gets on Prowl, the three car robots opens all of their doors for the kids.

Hot Rod: "Get in."

Everyone (awestruck): "Whoa."

Everyone climbed into the three bots. Lori, Leni, Bobby, Luna, and Lola got in Sunstreaker. Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lily got in Sideswipe. Finally; Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lisa, and Clyde got in Hot Rod. All of them buckles up as all of the bots' doors closes.

Eject: "We'll take point, just follow us and don't get behind."

All five (Prowl, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and CatSCAN) rode/ran off to the ship with their passengers along.

* * *

Meanwhile with the parents back at the campsite; they all start to pack-up hastily after Lori called her parents.

Lynn Sr. (worried): "I can't believe there's a maniac on the loose!"

Rita (worried): "I hope the kids get to the entrance in time."

Harold (worried): "Don't worry I called the park ranger and he got the police coming here."

Howard (worried): "I knew we shouldn't let Clyde go out there! What if? What if?"

Before Howard fainted, Maria caught him before he fell and helped him back up.

Maria: "Get a hold of yourself Howard. Lori and my daughter is with them."

Harold (curious): "Don't you mean Bobby?"

Maria: "Roberto maybe the oldest, but at times he's not..."

Rita: "We understand."

Howard (calming down): "Your right. We just need to finish getting everything together and meet them at the camp gates."

Lynn Sr.: "Yeah. Now let's all get back to work."

Everyone resumes packing up unaware of a pair of yellow glowing eyes spying on them in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile the kids and the Autobots race through the forest back to the "Axalon". As they get closer they begin to see flashing lights in the night sky and sounds of explosions growing in the distance.

Eject (shouts): "Brace yourselves!"

As they race out into the clearing, they are all shocked and scared to see this part of the forest turned into a war zone as bodies from both factions lay on the ground (mostly Decepticons since the Autobots bodies were brought inside. As they start to get closer, a Vehicon spots them.

Vehicon #4 (shouts and points with right hand): "Over there!"

Eject pulls out his thruster gun with his right hand and shoots the Vehicon in the head. This grabs the attention of a few nearby Vehicons who heard the shot and they redirect their attention and fire at the group.

Eject (yells): "Evasive maneuvers! Head for the ship!"

Everyone broke off and drove off to avoid getting hit. Sideswipe swerved around a couple of cons, knocking them down, and ran over them as he raced through the lasers and bullets. Sunstreaker just kept dodging the lasers and cons to both avoid getting hit and scratching his paint-job. CatSCAN ran around, pouncing on any con in his way and trying to stay alive. Hot Rod ran over a few Vehicons while trying to dodge the explosions. Eject (on Prowl) kept dodging the blasts, shooting any con in his sights, and kept on racing to the ship.

Eject (Puts right index and middle fingers up to right side of the head where his right ear is supposed to be): "Magnus!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; everyone inside is running around doing their part in the fight. Ultra Magnus who is sitting in the command chair overlooking operations picks up Eject on his com-link.

Ultra Magnus (puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where his left ear is supposed to be): "Eject, report."

Eject (on comm.): "We found them, but we're under heavy fire outside of the ship. We need help out here!"

Ultra Magnus: "Understood, Eject. Standby for cover. (Removes fingers off of head, gets up from the chair, and stands up.) Perceptor and Hound, your with me."

Perceptor (curious): "Why me? You know I'm not a soldier."

Ultra Magnus (nods): "Yes, but your the only one here who has the firepower we need to help clear a path for the cadets outside."

Perceptor (grumbles and crosses both arms across chest): "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the ship (Axalon); outside of the crater by the edge, Astraea (left) in her robot mode holding her Energon Sniper gun (Prime) with both hands stands with Stockade (right) in his robot mode holding his Blaster cannon (RID 2015) in his right hand. Both watches the battlefield when both suddenly hears a chopping sound. Both turn around and sees Switchblade in his blue military helicopter (IDW M.A.S.K.) mode flying and descending towards them. But before he touches the ground, he transforms into robot mode and lands on his feet. He walks towards the two, passes them (they follow his direction), and stops at the edge and gazes upon the battlefield. Both Astraea and Stockade stand behind him.

Switchblade (emotionless and cold): "Astraea. Stockade. Status report."

Astraea (firm): "Sir, an Autobot team beat us to the crash-site and found survivors. They're holding up inside that ship." (Points with right finger and arm to the Axalon.)

Stockade: "We deployed multiple troops around the area and are still trying to get in, but the defense systems forced our men into a stalemate."

Switchblade: "Where is Mohawk, Snow Cat, Dreadbot, and Nitro Zeus?"

Astraea: "I sent Dreadbot and a team to search the area for more survivors. They have yet to return or report back in."

Stockade: "The others are down there giving support to those who are pinned down in there."

Before anymore could be said, that was when Dreadbot, a Vehicon, and the six Major Mayhems returns and transforms back into their robot modes. Dreadbot walks towards them, this causes all three to turn to their left and see him. Dreadbot stops in front of them.

Astraea (ticked off): "What happened?"

Dreadbot (growls): "Autobot ninja and blue Autobot Minicon took out my men. We were outnumbered and forced to retreat."

Astraea (anger growing): "Why you no good..."

Switchblade raises his left arm in front of Astraea, turns his head left and glares at her. This causes her to stand down. Switchblade puts his left arm down, stops glaring, and turns his head to Dreadbot. He places his left hand on Dreadbot's right shoulder and softens his gaze.

Switchblade (thoughtful and proud): "Dreadbot, you did your best. You stood your ground and fought bravely. Realizing your situation you order a retreat and saved the lives of those who remain. What you did was good. Thank you, Dreadbot." (Takes left hand off of Dreadbot's right shoulder.)

Dreadbot (growls and upset): "Thank you, sir. If only I could've ripped their sparks out."

Switchblade: "You'll have your chance. Right now you are needed once more."

Dreadbot turns his head right towards the fight. As he gazes upon it, he spots Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, and Eject (whose riding on Prowl) down in the crater trying to make their way to the ship. Dreadbot sharply turns his body right and points to Eject with his left finger and left arm.

Dreadbot (shrieks): "Down there! Those are the Autobots who attacked my men!"

Switchblade, Astraea, and Stockade turns to where Dreadbot was pointing and all of them saw Eject and the others. Switchblade gets a good look and realizes the identity of the Minicon.

Switchblade: "Wait a minute. That Minicon is Eject."

Astraea (curious): "Eject?"

Stockade (curious): "What's the deal with that Minicon?"

Switchblade picks up Stockade by the waist with both hands and glares at him.

Switchblade (impatient): "The deal is that Minicon belongs to communications officer Blaster and he works with the inner-circle of Optimus Prime. If he or even any of Prime's most trusted or experienced troops gets away they will report to any member of his inner-circle or worse, himself, about our presence here. This will ruin four years of Megatron's plan. We can not allow that ship or any Autobot leave or worse, live." (He drops Stockade, who falls on his butt, and glares at him as Stockade got back up.)

Stockade (shaken): "Yes sir."

Switchblade (angry): "Order all troops to focus their fire on the Autobot ship."

Stockade (salutes): "Yes sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the ship (Axalon); inside of the crater, Eject (whose riding on Prowl) checks his com-link where he receives a message from Magnus.

Eject (Puts right index and middle fingers up to right side of the head where his right ear is supposed to be): "Guys, call in."

Sunstreaker (on comm.): "This is Sunstreaker responding."

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Sunstreaker; with Lola in the driver seat, Luna in the seat next to her, Bobby sitting behind Luna, Lori sitting in the back-middle seat, and Leni sitting behind Lola.

Lola (screaming): "Aaaahhhh!"

Luna (shout): "Look out bra!"

Sunstreaker made a right and avoided an explosion.

Sunstreaker: "How's everyone doing?"

Bobby (shaken): "We're all ok."

Sunstreaker (curious): "What about the blonde with the glasses on her head?"

Leni was in a daze as she slowly spins herself around while not looking straight and moaning.

Lori (a bit calm, but still shaken): "Leni is usually in a daze when a car is in motion, except when she drives or in a regular drive."

CatSCAN (on comm.): "I, CatSCAN, am responding as well."

Hot Rod (on comm.): "Hot Rod here."

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Hot Rod; with Lisa in the driver seat, Clyde in the seat next to her, Lincoln sitting behind Clyde, and Ronnie Anne sitting behind Lisa.

Lisa (shouting): "Combustible projectile accelerating and heading straight at us!"

Hot Rod (curious): "What?"

Lisa (yells): "GRENADE!"

Hot Rod swerved left and escaped the exploding alien grenade.

Hot Rod (curious): "How did you know that was a grenade?"

Lisa (neutral): "I thought the explosive's markings and designs may have gave it away."

Clyde (nervous): "That was close."

Lincoln (a bit excited and nervous): "Yeah, but on the bright side this is amazing. I mean this looks just like the video games we play back in the arcades. How awesome, but terrifying this is?"

Ronnie Anne (a bit nervous and excited): "Yeah. Except the part where this isn't a video game and we could..."

Hot Rod: "Sorry to cut you off, but not today."

Sideswipe (on comm.): "Sideswipe here, what's the plan?"

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Sideswipe; with Lana in the driver seat, Lynn in the seat next to her, Lucy sitting behind Lynn, and Luan, while still holding Lily, is sitting behind Lana.

Luan (worried): "Yeah, because I don't Lily can't handle anymore of this stuff."

Lily started crying the moment they entered the war-zone and kept doing that since then.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Eject (riding Prowl); still races through the battlefield.

Eject: "Regroup with me and Prowl. Ultra Magnus and a few others are going to clear a path for us. So, when need to regroup. We won't get a second chance here, so get to our location now!"

As Prowl accelerates his speed, CatSCAN and Sunstreaker comes up on him on his right flank as Hot Rod and Sideswipe drives up behind him. All of them accelerates their speed as the ship's ramps started opening up. An Autotrooper and Hound gives cover fire to Ultra Magnus who transforms both of his hands into Ion blaster cannons (Prime) with a giant war hammer on his back and Perceptor with his concussion rifle (G1) in his left hand. Both races out of the ship and fires at any nearby Decepticons.

Eject (shouts): "Floor it!"

Hot Rod, CatSCAN, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Prowl goes faster as they get closer to the ramp.

Perceptor decides to put his rifle away and transforms into a red tank (G1) and opens fire at a huge cluster of Decepticons. As both Magnus and Perceptor fight on, more fire begins to focus on them. Prowl (with Eject riding him), Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, and Sideswipe swerves/turns a hard right and drives/ran straight into the ship.

Ultra Magnus (shouts): "Perceptor, go inside the ship. I'll cover you!"

Perceptor: "Yes sir." (Perceptor transforms into his robot mode and races back into the ship.)

Ultra Magnus transforms both of his cannons back into his hands and grabs with his right hand and pulls out the war hammer which is revealed to be the Magnus Hammer (Animated). He raises the hammer up which causes a storm to appear, and once he stamps the bottom of the hammer on the ground, a lighting bolt strikes it and unleashes a lightning storm which causes havoc and chaos to the surrounding Decepticons.

Snow Cat (yelled): "Everyone take cover!"

Almost every Decepticon ran for cover as the mass majority were electrocuted by the raging swarm of lightning bolts. After a few minutes, Magnus lifts up his hammer which causes the storm to cease and allows him to run back inside the ship as the ramp closes. Once in the bridge with his hammer back on his back, he holds onto the command chair.

Ultra Magnus (yells): "Get us out of here!"

Sideswipe (with Lana, Lynn, Lucy, Luan, and Lily out of him and in robot mode) runs over and jumps in to the middle pilot seat, pulls back the left hand lever, grabs the steering wheel, and directs it up.

The Axalon starts to lift off up from the crater as the Decepticons starts to open fire on it. The Axalon then flew away from the crater leaving the cons to themselves. The Decepticons start searching for survivors only to find the vast majority of their troops to have their sparks extinguished. Switchblade walks upon the charred battlefield horrified to find a Vehicon soldier heavily damaged and leaking Energon under a pile of rocks. Switchblade removes the rocks and calls for back-up with a few Vehicons, Stockade, Snow Cat, Nitro Zeus, Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Astraea coming to him and helping him dig out the soldier. After they finished, Switchblade grabs the soldier's right hand with his left hand.

Vehicon #5 (shaken/weak): "Please help me."

Switchblade (yells): "Someone bring Scalpel here, now!"

A Jet Vehicon ran over to him with something in his hands, once he presents it to Mohawk, it was revealed to be the medic known as Scalpel (ROTF) as he jumps off the soldier's hands onto Mohawk's head. He starts to climb off Mohawk's head and onto his left shoulder.

Scalpel (german accent): "Bring me close to my patient!"

Mohawk got closer to the Vehicon and allowed Scalpel to get a closer look.

Switchblade (concerned): "Doctor, analysis?"

Scalpel puts his lens over his eyes and examines the con. He jumps off of Mohawk's shoulder and examined the body to the chest up and down. He then stops on the chest and looks towards Switchblade.

Scalpel (german accent): "It appears that this soldier is in need of major repairs. But, he will live if we get this one back to the ship. But to ensure survival, patient must not go into stasis lock. Legs are damaged, so he is unable to walk, so we need a gurdy to transport him. Plus, he is leaking energon fast and requires immediate attention if patient is to survive. Gurdy!" (Snaps fingers on left hand.)

Two Jet Vehicons arrives with a gurdy with each con holding an end of the gurdy and as they load the injured Vehicon onto it, Switchblade turns towards Scalpel who is still on the Vehicon's chest.

Switchblade (commanding): "Scalpel, get your men and sweep the field for more survivors and take them back to the ship!"

Scalpel (saluting with left hand in german accent): "Yes sir!"

Switchblade then turns back to his men.

Switchblade (growing anger): "Dreadbot, Stockade, Mohawk, and Nitro Zeus, you four will help with getting the injured back on our ship. Astraea contact the ship and bring in Berserker, notify Nightbird to begin her attack, and you are coming with me!"

Astraea (salutes with cheer): "Yes sir."

As Switchblade walks up to a team of Vehicons, Jet Vehicons, and Helicopter Vehicons as Astraea follows him.

Switchblade (commanding): "Men, you all are coming with us. Everyone transform and rise up!"

Switchblade transformers into his blue military helicopter (IDW M.A.S.K.) mode, the fifteen Vehicons gets up and transforms into his black Cadillac Ciel sports cars modes, the six Helicopter Vehicons transforms into their Black military stealth helicopters, the six Jet Vehicons transforms into their purple cybertronian fighter jet modes, and Astraea transforms into her blue pickup truck (Prime: Universe) mode. All of them flew/raced after the Autobots in their ship. As they chased them another dropship came and opened its hangar during flight where a black figure jumped out of it and landed in the woods. The figure ran towards the road and then transformed once it got on the road into a black Chevy Suburban (Movieverse: The Last Knight) car and drove ahead of the group. They all chase after the "Axalon."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Hound, and the Autotrooper stand in front of Hot Rod (with Lincoln, Lisa, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne out of him and in robot mode), Prowl (in robot mode), Eject, CatSCAN (in robot mode), and Sunstreaker (with Lori, Bobby, Leni, Lola, and Luna out of him in robot mode) with the Louds children, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde behind them. Ultra Magnus faces the Autobots and then looks down to the humans onboard. He then looks back at the Autobots.

Ultra Magnus (firm): "Would anyone please explain why we have these humans aboard?"

Hot Rod: "Look it was just an accident."

Eject: "I have to agree with him sir, right now we should focus on getting these human's parents groundbridge here."

Ultra Magnus (after a few minutes of thinking): "Very well. Who knows where the humans are going?"

Lori (timid): "Um, down here."

Ultra Magnus looks down and spots Lori. He kneels down on his left knee, places his right hand on his right knee, and is face to face (in a way) with Lori.

Ultra Magnus (firm/curious): "Yes human?"

Lori (nervous): "The camp entrance. I have a map of it on my phone."

Ultra Magnus: "Thank you mam."

He gets back up and heads to command chair and sits in it.

Ultra Magnus: "Perceptor, please pull up a map of the settlement onto the ship."

Perceptor: "Yes, Magnus."

Perceptor walks over to the computer terminal in front of the command chair, brings up the camp's map, and load the coordinates into the ship's navigation computer.

Perceptor (turns to face Magnus): "It is done sir."

The ship's screens then started to flash red as the ship's alarms went off. A hologram projection unit was released from a compartment in the ceiling, it flew down, and projected T-AI.

Hubcap gets up from a chair with Blaster following him to T-AI.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "T-AI, report."

T-AI (salutes): "Sir, I am detecting a small group of Decepticon flyers and land troops chasing us,"

Ultra Magnus: "Put it on screen."

T-AI: "Yes sir."

A holographic screen appears and shows Switchblade and his men behind them. Ultra Magnus starts to notice the helicopter leading the flyers.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "T-AI could you zoom in on the one leading the flyers?"

T-AI (stops saluting, summons a holographic keyboard, and starts typing on it): "Yes sir. Zooming in now."

The screen zooms in on Switchblade which Magnus and Hot Rod recognizes in an instant.

Hot Rod (whispers): "Oh no."

Ultra Magnus: "Blaster, open a groundbridge in the loading-bay. Prowl, get down there and get the human parents onboard when Blaster reopens the groundbridge."

Prowl (salutes): "Yes sir."

Prowl races into the elevator as the doors closes behind him. As he reaches the loading bay, he exits the elevator and sees a groundbridge open in front of him. He transforms into his black cybertronian motorcycle mode and races through the green portal and ends up in the forest. As he swerves around, the green portal closes in front of him, and he races through the wild and as he drives he spots a vehicle on the side of the road on his left and took a detour to inspect it. As he drove closer to it, it was a black and gold police "superbike" motorcycle (Animated) parked next to a restroom stop. Prowl transforms to robot mode and gets a better look at it.

Prowl (talks to himself): "Hmm. I may need a disguise in case I run into more humans and this machine may work."

Prowl stares at the vehicle as his optics starts to glow green and starts shooting a green beam at the bike, scanning it so as to acquire a new vehicle mode. When the scanning ends, his body modifies itself to match the bike. Prowl starts running back to his mission as he transforms into the superbike and races through the woods at amazing speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Loud Parents, the McBrides parents, and Maria Santiago; they all drove down the dirt path as the moon starts to climb up high into the sky.

As they drove near the camp entrance, they start to wonder where the kids are at. They all stop at the entrance waiting for their kids.

Lynn Sr. (curious): "Where are the kids?"

Rita (concerns): "Maybe they're late?"

Behind the cars in the darkness; a figure with the yellow eyes walks out of the woods and reveal themselves to be Nightbird. As Nightbird slowly walks towards the parents she pulls out two yellow swords to cut all of them into pieces. She continues to sneak up behind the parents, and when she got close enough. She raises both of her swords and prepares to make the kill.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the "Axalon"; our heroes open fire at the group of Decepticon fliers as said fliers dodges each shot. Switchblade gets closer and closer to the ship as he dodges the lasers.

Switchblade (angry): "You're not getting away from me that easily!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the "Axalon" bridge; our heroes and friends hold on to anything they can grab onto as the Autobots tries to lose the cons behind them.

Ultra Magnus (ordering): "Sideswipe, speed up this ship!"

Sideswipe: "I'm trying without abandoning our friends down there."

Lincoln (worried/curious): "Who is that guy?"

Ultra Magnus (firm): "That is Switchblade. A ruthless and brutal Decepticon Commander, one of Megatron's members of his inner-circle, the Captain of the Leviathan, and he owns his own armada of Jet Vehicons. He is one of Megatron's most elite fighters and loyal followers. We are not ready to confront him like this."

Hubcap (confident): "Oh come on Magnus, he could barely catch up with us in that helicopter mode. We can easily lose him."

Ultra Magnus: "That's not what I'm worried about."

Sunstreaker (curious): "Then what is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside; Switchblade starts to transform again from his helicopter mode into his blue military jet (IDW M.A.S.K.) mode and accelerates his speed.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the "Axalon" bridge; everyone who saw it were surprised at what just unfolded before their eyes and optics.

Hot Rod (shocked): "Well it is official. We're doomed as he is a triple changer."

Sunstreaker (worried): "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss our base."

Switchblades prepares to launch his Energon missiles at the ship's thrusters as everyone gasps.

[Fade to black.]

-To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that just happen. Hope they can get out of this. Will Prowl make it in time to save the parents? Who was that figure that Switchblade called for? Hope you like the fourth chapter of the season and the fourth chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	5. Chapter 4

**Intro:** This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be including where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity, so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Loud House nor Transformers, only the idea of making this story.

Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye Part 4

We start where we left off in the last chapter. Inside the "Axalon" bridge; everyone watches Switchblade as he prepares to launch his Energon missiles at the ship's thrusters which causes everyone to gasp.

Blaster ran to the left pilot seat and grabbed its joystick where a holographic screen appeared and showed Switchblade as he just fired his missiles. As the two missiles got closer, Blaster shot the two missiles and began firing at Switchblade as he keeps evading the shots.

Ultra Magnus (yells): "Sideswipe change of plans. Head for the camp entrance, we are going to pick them up. Hubcap (Ultra Magnus turns head to Hubcap), alert Prowl to get the parents out of here! We'll pick them up on the road!"

Hubcap (jokingly): "Got it Loudmouth!"

Ultra Magnus (angry): "Soldier!"

Hubcap (rhetorical/sarcastic): "I got it. I got it. Jeez, can't take a joke?"

Hubcap gets to the computer terminal and tries to contact Prowl through it.

Hubcap (talks to himself): "Come on Prowl, pick up."

* * *

Meanwhile with Switchblade; as he continues to pursue the "Axalon" he receives a call from another Cybertronian, only that there is no identification on the caller, no insignia to tell which side the caller hails from, no name, and not even a location to tell where the caller is coming from. Switchblade picks the call up.

Switchblade (mad): "Now is not a good time!"

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "Really? After all I've done to help you."

Switchblade (serious): "You! You have a lot of nerve calling me."

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "You have the nerve? I nearly got slagged back on Mars when your troops attacked. Just be grateful I am not reporting that to Megatron."

Switchblade (serious): "My crew appreciates you for turning off both the planetary shielding and the planetary defenses and dismantling all of the escape ships while stealing all of the base's data files, but that is not what I am mad at."

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "Then what?"

Switchblade dodges another barrage of shots and decides to fly higher to have a clear conversation with the caller.

Switchblade (serious): "You forgot seven Autobots!"

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "What?! That's impossible!"

Switchblade (serious): "They took a ship and I am now pursuing them with company, by the way Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Blaster, and his Minicons are onboard said ship."

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "Stop them! I will have to find a way to get rid of them."

Switchblade (serious): "You better spy, or else."

Distorted voice/? (on comm.): "Very well and on that case, I will be coming to Earth to finish the job. Spy DD out."

The call ends as Switchblade gains more speed.

Switchblade (to himself): "I hate that guy."

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Loud Parents, the McBrides parents, Maria Santiago, and Nightbird (who was behind the parents) at the camp entrance; Nightbird was about to bring her swords down on the parents when Prowl in his vehicle mode rammed into her and both re-enter the woods. This gets all the parents' attention.

Rita (curious): "What was that?"

Lynn Sr. (reassures): "Don't worry about it, honey. It was probably just a few birds."

Howard (curious): "Really? I thought that was some metal object getting hit by a motorcycle."

Harold: "Must be our minds playing on us."

Maria (nods): "Yeah that sounds right in our condition."

* * *

Meanwhile with Prowl and Nightbird; Nightbird fell to the ground after falling down a low cliff as Prowl landed changing to robot mode and takes up a defensive stance as Nightbird gets up.

Prowl (stern): "You're not going to kill those humans on my watch! Who are you?"

Nightbird just stares at Prowl as the moon shone down on both of them and a gust of air passes both of them.

Prowl: "I will not repeat myself. Who are you?"

Nightbird puts both her swords back into her backpack and gets into a fighting stance.

Nightbird (glares): "I am Nightbird. The last person you will ever see before you die."

Prowl (glares): "We'll see about that!"

Prowl threw his shuriken with his left hand at Nightbird but she dodged it. The two then ran at each other and Nightbird tried to punch Prowl in the face. Prowl responded by raising his arms, blocking the attack. The two then tried to push the other back.

Prowl (calmly): "In stillness, you will find the truth."

Nightbird (glares): "The only truth is that you will soon fall."

Prowl broke the clash and punched Nightbird in the face, pushing her back. Prowl rushed at Nightbird and tried to punch her again, but she pulls out two of her sais from her backpack and used them to block his fist. She kicks him in the stomach which broke the struggle they had, and she puts her sais back into her backpack.

Nightbird then ran at Prowl again, but Prowl jumps into the air over Nightbird, Prowl lands gracefully and tries to back kick Nightbird, but she jumps over the kick, spun around mid-air, lands, rushes back at Prowl and palm strikes the back of Prowl's head which propelled him towards a tree, he moved his body and jumped on the tree bouncing him back at Nightbird who jumps over Prowl as he lands gracefully once more onto the ground. The two charge at each other while throwing karate chops and blocking the other's attack. They keep striking each other until the two decide to break off from each other. Nightbird grabs a sword from her backpack with her left hand and pulls it out and charges at Prowl. Prowl uses a magnet inside the palm of his left hand to call back the shuriken he threw and caught it in his left hand. Both blades clashed as both struggled trying to gain the upper hand on the other. They circled around as they try to win in the struggle.

Prowl (calmly and grunts): "You can't keep this up forever, you know."

Nightbird (glares and grunts): "Neither can you."

Nightbird broke the struggle by doing a low roundhouse kick and quickly did a normal kick to Prowl's stomach which propelled him back to the parents.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Loud parents, McBride parents, and Maria Santiago; the five parents continue to ponder where their children could be until Prowl flew out of the woods and landed right behind Maria's car. This draws their attention as they saw Prowl getting up and Nightbird grab him and throw him at a tree. Prowl then gets back up again and takes a defensive stance.

Prowl (Calmly and grunts): "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

Nightbird (who points her sword at him and then rushes at him): "For you, there will be no tomorrow."

As she charges at Prowl, he waits patiently for Nightbird to get close to him, and when she gets close, he uppercuts her and kicks her in the stomach which pushes her back and shortly stuns here. Nightbird prepares to charge again, until she stops and starts receiving a call.

Nightbird (puts sword in other hand and puts left index and middle fingers up to left side of the head where her left ear is supposed to be): "Sensei?"

Switchblade (on comm.): "Nightbird abort the mission and assist in the chase of the Autobot ship."

Nightbird (concerned): "But sensei…"

Switchblade (on comm.): "That is an order."

Nightbird (gives up): "Yes sensei."

Nightbird looks back at Prowl and then at the parents and then back to Prowl. She puts the sword back in her backpack.

Nightbird (bows): "Till we meet again."

Nightbird starts running away from Prowl and the parents and as she runs she transforms into her a "futuristic" Japanese silver and black with purple seats and yellow glass sports car (G1-Earth wars) and drives off full speed into the night.

Prowl turns around and turns his attention to the baffled human parents. He walks up to them and stops a few meters from them.

Lynn Sr. (nervous/spook): "Who are you?"

Prowl (calmly): "I am Prowl. Come with me if you want to live."

Lynn Sr. (confused/spook): "Are you from the future?"

Prowl (confused): "No?"

Rita (nervous/spook): "Then what are you?"

Prowl: "A friend. Right now, your lives are in danger and you must follow me if you want to live and see your children."

Maria (curious): "You know where they are?"

Prowl: "Yes and they are safe. Please you must follow me."

The parents looked at each other silently nodded at each other.

Rita: "Ok, lead the way."

Prowl (smiles): "Thank you."

As the parents get back into their respective vehicles, Prowl transforms into his black and gold police "superbike" motorcycle mode, takes up front and leads the parents out of the camp and onto the road.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Axalon; the ship just flew over the forest and started flying over the highway as Switchblade, fifteen Vehicons, a recently joined Nightbird, six Helicopter Vehicons, six Jet Vehicons, Astraea, and the black Chevy Suburban (Movieverse: The Last Knight) car which lead the ground forces continues pursuing them.

Switchblade (yells): "Get back here you cowards and face our justice!"

Astraea (on comm.): "Sir, Nightbird has just join us."

Switchblade: "Excellent. Continue pursuing the ship."

Black Chevy Suburban (on comm.): "When shall I attack?"

Switchblade: "Soon soldier. Soon."

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Perceptor works quickly to activate something on the ship's computer terminal.

Ultra Magnus: "Perceptor, how long till you get the defense shield online?"

Perceptor (agitated): "It seems I am having trouble with rerouting power to them. I can't decide how to proceed with which power levels from the ship should I use."

Lisa examines the terminal's screen from her viewpoint and figures out a solution.

Lisa: "I believe I may have come to a solution to your problem."

Perceptor looks down and sees Lisa.

Perceptor (curious): "Yes?"

Lisa: "Why not reroute power from the weapons system to the defense shield and reroute power from the escape pods to the thrusters?"

Perceptor ponders this for a moment and agrees to it."

Perceptor: "That's actual a good idea! Thank you."

Perceptor starts rerouting power from both the cannons and the escape pods into the shield and the thrusters.

Lisa (smirks): "Your welcome."

Sideswipe checks the screens and sees that they are starting to outrun the cons.

Sideswipe (cheers): "Aw yeah! We're losing them!"

Everyone cheers for this sudden good news.

Luan (smiles): "It seems that the ship has a cruise setting. Hahahahaha!"

Everyone groans from this.

Luan: "What it's funny."

Hubcap laughs from her pun which grabs Luan's attention.

Hubcap (laughs)": "Now that was funny."

Luan (smiles): "Glad to see you liking my jokes."

Hubcap: "I didn't know this planet has a sense of humor or else I rather go into stasis and sleep it off."

T-AI (checking her holographic screen): "Ultra Magnus sir, I am detecting two Autobot life-signals and five unknown lifeforms coming ahead of our course."

Ultra Magnus: "Who do they belong to?"

T-AI: "One from Prowl and the others are hard to determine."

Sunstreaker: "I see him. He's being followed by strange looking Decepticons."

The Loud kids, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde look from the window and sees the Autobot ninja being followed by their parents' vehicles.

Lincoln: "Those aren't Decepticons."

Clyde: "They're our parents!"

Ultra Magnus: "Blaster, open a groundbridge and bring them in!"

Blaster: "Don't need to tell me twice sir."

Blaster runs over to the computer terminal and starts typing in coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile on the highway; Prowl, the Loud parents, Maria, and the McBride parents race down the road as a groundbridge portal opens a few miles ahead of them.

Rita (yells): "What is that?!"

Prowl: "Our ticket out of here! Follow me!"

As they all get closer to the portal Vanzilla starts blowing out some smoke and starts to get slower. As this is happening the Decepticons' land forces start to catch up and sees them and the portal.

Astraea: "A groundbridge and Autobots? Decepticons accelerate your speed and pursue them. Don't let them enter that groundbridge portal!"

All the Decepticons speed up and started to catch up with Prowl and the parents.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Hound and the other Autobots started to notice the Decepticons and Vanzilla slowing down.

Hound (curious): "Uh Lincoln was it? Why are one of your parents slowing down?"

Lincoln (curious): "Slowing down?"

Lana (curious): "Can I see?"

Hound (shrug): "Sure why not?"

Lana followed Hound to a window and showed her Vanzilla slowing down even more.

Lana (shock): "Oh no! Vanzilla is breaking down again!"

Hubcap (curious): "Vanzilla?"

CatSCAN: "You mean the obsolete human transportation vehicle that is deaccelerating behind the group?"

Lisa: "I'm afraid so."

Luna (scared): "We gotta do something dudes!"

Ultra Magnus turns to Hot Rod and thinks of a plan in his head.

Ultra Magnus: "Hot Rod."

Hot Rod (turns to Ultra Magnus): "Yes Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus: "Hot Rod first off address me as sir and two I need you to get down to the loading-bay after we get the others in and help bring in the Loud kids' parents."

Hot Rod (shocked): "Really? Is this real? Tell me I am not dreaming."

Perceptor: "I can assure you are not."

Hot Rod happily jumps and cheers for finally getting to do something heroic until he saw Ultra Magnus sternly staring at him. Hot Rod stops celebrating and fixes his stance.

Hot Rod (embarrassed): "Um. Yes sir."

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne walks towards Magnus and gets his attention.

Lincoln: "Can we help? You might need some help with our parents and this whole situation happening around here."

Ultra Magnus ponders about this for a few short moments.

Ultra Magnus: "Very well but be careful this isn't a game."

Clyde: "You got it sir."

Hot Rod: "Come on guys just follow me into the elevator."

Hot Rod, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne heads into the elevator as the doors closes behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the highway; Prowl, the slowing down Loud parents, Maria, and the McBride parents race down the road the groundbridge portal as the cons gain chase on them. Prowl drives right and slows down to talk to the parents.

Prowl: "Humans in the old transport get in front of me, the rest of you drive through the groundbridge. Don't worry I'll take care of your friends, now go!"

Maria drove through the groundbridge followed by the McBrides as the groundbridge closes behind them. Prowl transforms into his robot mode going from a drive to a jump that gets him behind the van and then a run on the road and gets on the roof of Vanzilla.

Prowl: "Hold on!"

Prowl holds on the van as he activates his jetpack and helps speed up Vanzilla as the Axalon starts to appear over their heads and slowly descends to the road just enough to hover above the pavement and soon the ship's ramps opens up to reveal Hot Rod, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, an Autotrooper, Maria, and the McBrides inside. Both Hot Rod and the Autotrooper carefully come towards the ramp as Vanzilla got closer to it thanks to Prowl's jetpack. But as the cons try to get closer to the ramp, the black Chevy Suburban (Movieverse: The Last Knight) car accelerates its speed.

Black Chevy Suburban (screams): "No! I refuse to let them escape!"

The black Chevy Suburban car transformed into Berserker (Movieverse: The Last Knight) who ran after Vanzilla. Both Hot Rod and the Autotrooper grabbed onto the front of the van and started to pull them in when Berserker jumps into the air and grabs onto the back of the van and starts to climb up on it. Prowl tries to get him off by kicking him in the face with his left foot only for Berserker to grab on it and uses it to pull himself up.

Berserker (smiles): "Your mine now Autobot!"

Hot Rod: "I don't think so!"

Berserker: "Huh?"

Hot Rod runs over to Berserker and tackles him off of the back end of Vanzilla which caused both of them to fall off the ramp and crash into the cons on the road. Hot Rod recovers and starts to run back to the ship starting with stumbling over himself and then fixing himself as to run properly and transform into his red and yellow-flame designed Cybertronian car mode and races after the ship. Once he got near the ramp, the Decepticons recovered and resumed their chase with Berserker back in his vehicle mode leading the chase. Berserker, Nightbird, and Astraea gained chase and began to catch up to Hot Rod as he got closer to the ramp. Having no choice Hot Rod transformers into his robot mode and jumps for it. He gets on the ramp and nearly stumbles backwards only for Prowl and Autotrooper to grab him in time and pull him in as the ramps closes. After that the parents exits their vehicles and confront their children.

Autotrooper #3 (Puts right index and middle fingers up to right side of the head where his right ear is supposed to be): "We got them sir."

Ultra Magnus (on comm.): "Good work soldier. Bring the parents, Prowl, Hot Rod, and the kids up here."

Autotrooper # 3 (responds): "Yes sir. (Removes fingers off of head). Ok everyone, follow me to the bridge."

Rita (curious): "Kids, what's going on?"

Maria (curious): "Where were you kids?"

Ronnie Anne: "Guys, I know you have a lot of questions…"

Clyde: "But, we should go with them…"

Lincoln: "We'll explain on the way."

Harold: "Please do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Ultra Magnus and the crew prepare everything for the next course of action and starts getting the ship back in the air.

Blaster (curious): "So what's the plan Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus: "Sideswipe, punch it!"

Sideswipe: "Got it boss."

Sideswipe grabs the hand lever with his left hand and slowly flips it.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Axalon; the ship starts to speed up to the point that the cons could no longer keep up with them, before they got far enough Switchblade fires a small device on the ramp of the ship which upon closer inspection is really a tracking device for later usage. The Axalon escape and both Decepticon teams stop in their tracks as the ones on land transform into their robot modes and the flyers transform in mid-air and land on their feet. Switchblade's team walks up to Astraea's team.

Astraea: "They got away sir. I'm sorry."

Switchblade (smiles): "Don't be. I placed a tracker on the end of their ship. Where they go, we follow. Decepticons! Back to the ship and please pick up the dead, we leave no one behind!"

Everyone transforms and goes back to the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Ultra Magnus gets up from the command chair and turns towards the elevator as it opens the Loud family, the Santiagos, the McBrides, Hot Rod, Prowl, and the Autotrooper enters the bridge.

Lynn Sr.: "Whoa. Who are you guys?"

Ultra Magnus: "Civilians, do any of you remember or heard of that invasion from eleven years ago?"

The Loud Family, Santiagos, and McBrides all raise their hands. After that Ultra Magnus gestures for them to lower them.

Ultra Magnus: "Well we are the ones who helper Earth fight back against the invaders. The very same invaders who hunted all of us down this night."

All the families gasped at this.

Ultra Magnus: "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am the current leader of this team. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet of Cybertron."

Lynn Jr. (curious): "What?"

Sideswipe: "But you guys may call us Autobots for short."

Lynn Jr.: "Thanks!"

Ultra Magnus: "I am Ultra Magnus leader of both it's Elite Guard and special ops team Wreckers. The soldier who is piloting the ship is Sideswipe and next to him is his twin brother Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe: "Sup!"

Sunstreaker: "Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier and terribly sorry for the stuff I said earlier."

Lola: "All water under the bridge."

Ultra Magnus: "The scientist at our computer terminal is one of Cybertron's brightest minds, Perceptor."

Perceptor: "Thank you Magnus and thank you uh… I didn't get your name."

Lisa (smiles): "Lisa Loud at your service."

Perceptor (smiles): "Thank you Lisa."

Ultra Magnus: "The two communication officers besides Perceptor are none other than Blaster and Hubcap."

Blaster (smiles): "Happy to meet ya folks. Girl with the paper clip earrings, loving what your rocking."

Luna (smiles): "Arigato Mr. Roboto!"

Hubcap (smiles): "Luan is it? Love that joke you made back there, mind if I propose we work together on some puns next time? I find those puns appealing."

Luan (smiles): "Thanks, but you know it's all yokes and puns."

Both laugh as both parties' groans at this.

Luan and Hubcap (simultaneously): "Oh come on, it's funny! Jinx's! Hahahahaha!"

Eject (aggravated): "Could you please cut the jokes?"

Ultra Magnus: "Over there standing near Blaster is Eject, one of Blaster's Minicons. One of our finest soldiers."

Lynn Jr. walks up to Eject.

Lynn Jr. (curious): "So what do you do for fun on here? Know any sports?"

Eject: "I know Cube."

Lynn Jr. (curious): "Cube? What's Cube?"

Eject: "It's our version of Rugby, but a bit different."

Lynn Jr. (smirks): "You had me at rugby."

Ultra Magnus: "Over there near the control consoles are Hound and CatSCAN. Hound is our scout while CatSCAN is our medic."

Lily crawls over to CatSCAN.

Lily: "Kitty."

CatSCAN: "Hello."

Leni: "Hold on I got you Lily."

Hound carefully picks up Lily by her diaper and hands Lily over to Leni.

Hound (friendly smiles): "Here you go."

Leni grabs Lily and smiles back at Hound.

Leni (smiles): "Thank you Hound."

Hound (smiles): "Your welcome ma'am."

Leni (curious): "But I have to ask, why do have a dog's name?"

Hound (curious): "Huh?"

Ultra Magnus: "And the two who helped bring in you civilians are none other than our Cyber-Ninja Prowl and a fellow Wrecker Hot Rod."

Lucy: "I have to admit I like your black and gold paint. Really suits you."

Prowl: "Thank you and that black and white suits you as well. Your stealth would help make you a fine Cyber Ninja."

Lucy: "Thanks, but I prefer to be a goth."

Prowl: "Very well, I respect your wish."

Lincoln (curious): "So your Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod: "Yep."

Lincoln (curious): "Why do they call you Hot Rod? Is it because of your paint job?"

Hot Rod (smiles): "To be honest not much bots or people ask me that question. I'm called Hot Rod not only because of my paint job, but also my personality."

Lincoln (smiles): "Nice."

Lori (curious): "That's nice. But seriously like, what's does this have to do with those creeps—?"

Ultra Magnus: "Decepticons."

Lori (curious): "What?"

Ultra Magnus: "They are called Decepticons. Our enemies. They attacked you and everyone because all of you where potential witnesses and decided to execute you all so no one could report either their presence on this planet or this ship."

Maria (curious): "Wait, so your saying that the Decepticon that Prowl fought was sent to kill us?"

Ultra Magnus: "I'm afraid so. Now they know there are survivors. Autobots…"

Hound, CatSCAN, Hot Rod, Sunstreaker, Hubcap, Prowl, Sideswipe (who put the ship on auto-pilot), and Hot Rod came over to Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus: "Now that you're here on this planet you all must adopt Earth vehicles modes in order to blend in. You all must become like Prowl here, robots in disguise."

Sideswipe (smiles and pulls out the newspaper he stored in his spark chamber from earlier): "Luckily for you guys, I found this."

Ultra Magnus: "What is that soldier?"

Sideswipe (curious): "I don't know. But it has nice pictures of vehicles we could scan."

Lynn Sr. (curious): "Can I see that?"

Sideswipe (hands over newspaper to Lynn Sr.): "Sure. Here ya go."

Lynn Sr.: "Thanks."

Lynn Sr. reads the newspaper article with the cars and found something."

Lynn Sr.: "This is an ad for cars. The dealership that sales these aren't too far from here."

Ultra Magnus: "Thank you civilian. T-AI."

T-AI walks over to Ultra Magnus and surprises the families for seeing an actual hologram avatar, especially in the form of a Japanese human teenage girl."

Ultra Magnus: "Set a course for the nearest car dealership. We need new alt-modes, and civilians please wash up for this may be a long flight. T-AI will assist in finding the washroom."

T-AI: "Please follow me."

The families follow T-AI to a door a few distance from the command chair and led them to a hallway.

[Fade to black.]

-To Be Continued…

* * *

_Well that was exciting. Sorry if this took so long to write, just stuff happened. So, what's gonna happen next with the cons? Will our heroes obtain some new swanky vehicles modes? Hope you like the fifth chapter of the season and the fifth chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	6. Chapter 5

**Intro** : This story takes place after the episode "Lynner Takes All". The Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformer concepts in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be including where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own The Loud House nor Transformers, only the idea of making this story.

Chapter 5: More Than Meets the Eye Part 5

We start where we left off in the last chapter. As the Axalon flies off to its destination, the tracking device starts to blink red signaling that it is now on and transmitting coordinates back to its user.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ship's (Axalon) bridge; Ultra Magnus who is sitting in the command chair oversees all the crew's activities with Sideswipe piloting the ship again and Lincoln (who was the first to come back to the bridge) asks Hot Rod to show him around the ship which Hot Rod gladly accepts and takes Lincoln to the elevator to explore. As the doors behind the command chair opens, T-AI comes in leading Lisa, Leni, Lana, Lola, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lynn Jr., Lori, Lucy, Luna, Rita, Lily (Who is being carried by Rita), Lynn Sr., Howard, Harold, and Maria back into the bridge.

T-AI (saluting): "T-AI reporting in, sir."

Ultra Magnus turned his head right to see and spots that one of the Loud kids are missing.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Where is the yellow child civilian?"

Rita: "Her name is Luan Mr. Ultra Magnus sir."

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Thank you ma'am. Where is Luan T-AI?"

T-AI: "She is still in the washroom cleaning up and will soon be ready to join us, sir."

Ultra Magnus: "Thank you T-AI. Hubcap (Ultra Magnus turns his head towards Hubcap), can you head over to the washroom and once Luan is done escort her back here?"

Hubcap (shrugs): "Eh. I got not much to do. Why not?"

Hubcap leaves from his spot and heads over to the doors behind the command chair and enters the hallway. As Hubcap walks down the corridors, he thinks to himself, realizing and questioning why the bad guys stopped chasing them especially after escaping from the Decepticons; wouldn't those cons find some way to keep tracking them or is it that they just got lucky. Hubcap leaves his thoughts and resumes searching for Luan.

Hubcap (curious): "Luan? Luan? Where are you?"

Hubcap looks over at a closed door and realizes it was the washroom. He opens the door slowly and peaks his head through it.

Hubcap (whispers): "Luan are you in here?"

Luan screams as she covers herself with a bathrobe as she was getting dressed. Hubcap screams as well not knowing what he just saw.

Luan (screams): "Hubcap, close the door!"

Hubcap (with eyes covered and panicking): "I will! I will! I will!"

Hubcap shuts the door behind himself, uncovers his eyes, and slumps down against the door onto the ground onto his butt and covers his face with both hands.

Hubcap: (Groans.)

* * *

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Hot Rod; the two finally made it to one of the most visited parts of the ship. The Observation Deck located in the stern of the ship.

Hot Rod: "And this is the Observation Deck."

Lincoln (amazed): "Whoa. This is amazing."

Lincoln rushes over to the glass wall and sees through it the vast sea of clouds they fly over with a full moon in view.

Hot Rod (walks over to Lincoln's left side): "Yeah I know."

Lincoln (curious): "So where did you and your friends come from?"

Hot Rod: "Well it's hard to explain. You see we are from the planet Cybertron, light-years away from your planet no doubt. My kind are known as Cybertronians. Back on my home, I'm a soldier. We are in a middle of an intergalactic civil war with one another. I am part of a faction simply known as the Autobots. We are what you call a Counter-Resistance that became more of a Resistance. We simply came to your planet 65 million years ago to find an energy source that can save our dying home. The Decepticons, our enemies, caused Prime's ship the "Ark" and Megatron's own ship the "Nemesis" to crash land on your planet during a meteor shower. During that time our war expanded to other worlds and systems bringing alongside a series of bloodshed and death. It was absolute chaos. But despite all of that, we Autobots never gave up and gave it our all to defend the planets we we're stationed on and not only protected ourselves, but the inhabitants of the planets we we're on. When we learned about Optimus being reactivated from stasis-lock. We sent as many Autobots as we could spare to help Prime and his crew. But by the time we got there, Megatron launched a planet-wide attack on your planet. Optimus gave every Autobot the order to come out of hiding and help your planet's military to repel the Decepticon invaders. Luckily our combined efforts forced Megatron and his forces off-world giving us a long-overdue victory. Your planet officials allowed us to stay on your planet and continue to work with them, but in secret. And for eleven long years, we lived among your people hiding in plain sight…"

Lincoln: "Wow. But that doesn't answer my question."

Hot Rod (curious): "Really? I thought I was."

Lincoln: "No, I meant how did you and your friends got here?"

Hot Rod: "Oh. Well we were stationed on Mars till the cons attacked it and we escaped on this ship till we were shot down."

Lincoln: "What about Magnus, Blaster, Perceptor, and those other guys?"

Hot Rod: "I have no idea. Optimus must have sent them to rescue us."

Lincoln: "Ok. Who's Optimus?"

Hot Rod (chuckles): "Man do you ask a lot. I'll tell you about later, but for now he is our leader."

As the two still gaze out of the window, the tracking device that's locked on the ramp starts to come to life as it blinks red.

* * *

Meanwhile above the Earth in space where the "Leviathan" is; inside the bridge of the "Leviathan"; Switchblade (on his own command chair) oversees everyone in the bridge doing their job. One of the Vehicons doing what they do on a control panel spots the tracking device coming to life.

Vehicon #6 (turns towards Switchblade); "Sir, the tracking device is now online like you requested."

Switchblade (smiles): "Excellent. Call all my officials up here."

Vehicon #6 (salutes): "Yes sir."

A few minutes later; the doors located a few steps away from the command chair opens and allows Nitro Zeus, Mohawk, Dreadbot, Berserker, Snow Cat, Astraea, Nightbird, Scalpel (who is riding on the left shoulder of Nitro Zeus), Tarantulas (Beast Wars), and Stockade to enter the bridge as it closes behind them. Switchblade gets up from his chair, walks around it, and faces his own crew members.

Switchblade: "Ladies, gentleman, and mad scientist…"

Tarantulas growls at Switchblade for that.

Switchblade: "The tracking device that I placed on the Autobot ship is now active. I need everyone to be prepared when I give out the order to attack. Today we fix our mistake and end the Autobots who slaughtered our brothers and sisters from here to Cybertron."

Mohawk raises his left hand.

Switchblade: "Yes Mohawk?"

Mohawk (smiles crazily): "Yeah, when do we leave?"

Switchblade (grins): "In five Earth minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the ship's (Axalon) bridge; a few hours later on the bridge where the rest of the Loud family and friends and the rest of the Autobot team (minus Lincoln and Hot Rod), Hubcap tried to forget what he saw back in the washroom, but has a hard time trying to forget. That's when Luan comes up the elevator and walks over to Hubcap.

Luan (smiles): "Hey Hubcap, liked anything you've seen lately?"

This causes Hubcap's face to turn red and instantly remembers the washroom. He gets up and races over to the elevator.

Hubcap (screams): "I need my memories erased! Where's a the mnemosurgeon when you need one?! Where?! (Screams franticly)"

The elevator opens as Hot Rod and Lincoln gets out of it only for Hubcap to enter it and closes the door. This leaves behind a confused Lincoln and Hot Rod.

Lincoln (curious): "What was that about?"

Hot Rod (curious): "I don't know?"

The two walks over to the two eggheads who continue to have a scientific converservation since losing the cons.

Hot Rod: "Hey guys, what are both of you talking about?"

Lisa: "It seems that we both picked up a strange transmission that is emitting from the ramp on the stern of the ship."

Perceptor: "After we both found out we have so much in common."

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Wait, a strange transmission? Is it transmitting?"

Perceptor: "Yes."

Ultra Magnus (stern): "Sideswipe, make an emergency landing. Prowl, Hot Rod, Hound, Blaster, Bolt (Autotrooper #1), Torch (Autotrooper #2), Auto (Autotrooper #3), and Blip (Autotrooper #4) you're with me. Get your blasters and be ready, but for you Prowl bring your shurikens. Echo (Autotrooper #5) stay here."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Axalon; the ship started its descent and landed in a clearing near the side of a road. The landing gear came out before the ship could touch the soft green grassy ground. The ramp opened and came down as Ultra Magnus, Hound, Blaster, Hot Rod, Prowl, Bolt, Torch, Auto, and Blip came out and checked the ramp. Blaster pressed the eject button on his right shoulder and ejects from his chest compartment Eject, Rewind (G1), Steeljaw (G1), Stripes (G1: Titans Return), Night Watch (Animated), Nook (Animated), and Ramhorn (G1). Eject and Rewind transforms from their cassette tape forms into their robot modes, Ramhorn transforms from his cassette tape form into his robotic rhino mode, Night Watch and Nook transforms from their cassette tape forms into their dexi-squirrel modes, Steeljaw transforms from his cassette tape form into his robotic lion mode, and Stripes transforms from his cassette tape form into his nitrotiger mode.

Eject (curious): "Uh Blaster, why did you put me back in you?"

Blaster: "It makes me feel complete."

Eject (shrugs shoulders): "Okay whatever you say."

Night Watch and Nook scurries under the ramp and finds the active tracing device. Both scurries back towards Blaster.

Night Watch and Nook (translation): "Blaster! Blaster! There is a Decepticon tracking device under the ramp!"

Blaster looks at them with curiosity since he cannot understand what the Minicons were saying. So, he decided to eject Rosanna (Animated). Rosanna transforms from her cassette tape into her robot mode.

Rosanna (turns around, looks up, and faces Blaster while being cheerful): "Hi Blaster! What ya need me for?"

Blaster: "Can you translate what Night Watch and Nook are saying?"

Rosanna: "Sure can. Just let me readjust my comlink."

Rosanna puts right index and middle fingers up to right side of the head where her right ear is supposed to be and fiddles with it for a while. She stops fiddling with it, puts her hand away from her head and kneels to the two dexi-squirrels to hear better.

Rosanna (happily curious): "So you both were saying?"

Night Watch (translation-panic): "Yeah. Like we were saying we found a Decepticon tracking device!"

Rosanna (shocked): "What?! Where?"

Nook (translation-pointing towards the ramp with his left hand): "It's right there under the ramp."

Rosanna: "Ok. Thank you."

Both Night Watch and Nook jumps towards Blaster, while in midair they both transforms back into their cassette tape modes which Blaster opens his chest compartment and allows both tapes to insert themselves back inside. Blaster closes his chest afterwards.

Blaster (curious): "So what did they say?"

Rosanna: "The tracking device is under the ramp."

Prowl kneels down looking underneath the ramp and sees the tracking device attached onto the ramp. He removes the device with one of his shuriken, grabs the device in his left hand. He puts the shuriken away, gets up and presents the device to Ultra Magnus and the rest of the group outside. This spooks Ultra Magnus as he widens his optics.

Ultra Magnus (stern): "Prowl, Rosanna, Blaster, Night Watch, and Nook thank you for finding it. Please put it down so I may dispose of it properly."

Prowl looks at the tracking device and gets an idea. He turns left and walks away.

Ultra Magnus: "Prowl, what are you doing?"

Prowl: "I realize that the Decepticons could not be far, so my idea is to buy us some time with a decoy."

Prowl places the tracking device inside a bush and returns to Ultra Magnus and the others.

Prowl: "If we are to escape them, we must lose them and cover as much distance as possible from them."

Ultra Magnus ponders this for a while.

Ultra Magnus: "You are right cadet. Good job. Everyone onboard. We must cover as much distance as possible."

Hot Rod: "Wait, they recognize us."

Hound (curious): "What do you mean?"

Hot Rod: "Obviously Ultra Magnus, Blaster with his Minicons, Perceptor, Prowl, and the Autotroopers they all have disguises. Me, Hound, CatSCAN, Hubcap, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker don't have disguises. We're exposed."

Prowl: "Well Sideswipe might have something. And before you ask, I was trained to hear even the smallest of sounds. I heard rustling coming from his spark chamber."

Eject: "Well then, let's see what it is before the cons catch up to us."

Ultra Magnus: "Very well. Everyone back on the ship. We are leaving now."

The entire party Magnus brought outside with him and himself hurried back onto the "Axalon" as the ramps closes. The "Axalon" rises from the ground and into the sky and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the bridge of the "Axalon"; Sideswipe puts the ship on autopilot and turns to face the Louds, the Santiagos, the McBrides, Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rosanna, Stripes, Perceptor, Hot Rod, Prowl, Hound, Hubcap, Sunstreaker, CatSCAN, and the Autotroopers.

Sunstreaker (curious): "So bro, what's this about paper?"

Sideswipe (groans): "Fine. I guess it was only a matter of time. Just hold on."

Sideswipe pulls out the folded newspaper from his spark chamber, unfolds it, and presents it to everyone.

Lynn Sr.: "A newspaper? That's what you hid from everyone?"

Sideswipe: "Oh, so that's what it's called. Well everyone I was more interested in the article with these sick vehicles."

Sideswipe points to the pictures of vehicles. Hot Rod, Hound, Sunstreaker, and Hubcap are amazed by this.

Hot Rod (smiles): "Whoa. Now that's an alt-mode. Love the flames."

Sunstreaker (smiles): "I love the paintjob on that one. It really makes it pop. Standing out from the rest. So independent."

Hound (curious): "Are there any that is more military-ish or more uniform?"

Hubcap: "Why be blah when you can be hurrah?!"

Lana: "Hold up! Why are you guys are picking cars when you guys can turn into cars? Except CatSCAN he can turn into a big cat."

Ultra Magnus: "Simple Lana, it all falls onto Protocol RID."

Lucy (monotone curious): "RID?"

Lisa: "It stands for Robots in Disguise."

Hubcap (grins): "You got that right Brainiac."

Hound: "Besides CatSCAN and the others, our vehicle modes are more alien than your Earth vehicles."

Leni (curious): "I don't understand, why do any of you even need some other form?"

Perceptor: "That is a good question Leni. You see back in one of our wars in history, for us to fight one of our ancient enemies our ancestors developed a way to attack and hide in disguise and to hide in plain sight. So, we used our shapeshifting ability to scan another machine or animal so we may disguise ourselves as either a native being or a machine they use. Therefore, making us literal robots in disguise. It was this technique that allowed us to win that war. Ever since then, we used these alternate modes to help us in our day to day lives. Like driving, flying, construction, racing, research, scientific studies, entertainment, combat, transportation, etc…"

Ultra Magnus: "And since Hot Rod, Hound, Hubcap, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe don't have any Earth disguises they are required by Autobot law to adopt an Earth vehicle mode or get transferred off world to the nearest Autobot base, fort, or camp. Mankind must never know of our presence on this world until it is time to reveal ourselves to the public. Therefore, all Cybertronians must become robots in disguise to avoid detection while staying on this planet."

Clyde: "So that's why you guys need Earth vehicles. To blend in."

CatSCAN: "Exactly human child Clyde McBride. But I do not need one since I can just hide in the wild."

Hot Rod (curious): "So do you guys know any place to get a scan for disguise?"

Lori ponders this and comes up with a solution.

Lori (smiles): "I think I know the place."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bush with the tracking device inside; a green swirling portal opens out of nowhere and out came a squad of Vehicons and Jet Vehicons. Once they have secured the area; Stockade, Tarantulas, Scalpel (who is on Tarantulas left shoulder), Nightbird, Astraea, Snow Cat, Berserker, Dreadbot, Mohawk, Nitro Zeus, and finally Switchblade steps out of the portal in the order that I placed them in. They all disperse to cover more ground and find either the ship or the tracking beacon. Currently Switchblade checks to the scanner on his left forearm.

Switchblade (asks himself): "I don't understand. I placed the tracking device on their ship. It should be here."

Snow Cat looks inside the bush and finds the tracking device.

Snow Cat (cautious): "Uh, Switchblade?"

Switchblade looks at Snow Cat, walks towards the bush and sees the tracking device inside the bush, picks it up with his right hand and deactivates the tracking device.

Switchblade (talks to himself): "Well played Magnus. Well played."

Stockade (curious): "So, what do we do now sir?"

Switchblade turns around and sees his entire search party.

Switchblade: "Can you calculate from our location to the closet human settlement they might be going to Tarantulas?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods (and to make sure no one gets confused; it is still nighttime); the "Axalon" flies over Todd's New/Used Cars dealership and lands behind the building as the landing gear comesame out. The ramp opened and loweredcame down as Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Hound, Blaster, Hot Rod, Prowl, CatSCAN, Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Hubcap, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Louds, the McBrides, and the Santiagos came out into the parking lot.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Is it necessary for all of you to come out here with us?"

Ronnie Anne: "Trust me pal, you guys may need a humans' touch of help to find the right disguise. And if I know anyone who knows cars better than anyone here it's one of Lincoln's sisters, Lana."

Lana: "Its true. Now let's find some sweet rides for you guys."

Ultra Magnus: "Very well, but next time please address me as sir next time."

The team of Autobots and humans search through the cars until they reach to a group of vehicles in the Used Cars lot. This group of five unique cars. A red Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car (RID 2015/G1), a yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car with a rear electronic propulsion engine (RID 2015/G1), strangely a green militarized Jeep J59 (G1), a yellow Penny-racer-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo sports car (G1), and a red, orange, and yellow hot-rodded Dome Zero (G1). This catches the attention of Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Hubcap, and Hot Rod.

Sideswipe (smiles): "These look good."

Hound (curious): "Uh, guys will these do?"

This grabs Lana's attention as she races over to the cars that the five Autobots stares at. The rest of the group heads over to the five to see which vehicles they have spotted.

Lana: "Hold on guys, let me check these cars out before you guys scan them."

Lana inspects each vehicle and mumbles to herself about each vehicle in a positive way or/and negative way. Once she was done inspecting each vehicle, she steps back and gets a good look at each of the five vehicles.

Lana (smiles): "These vehicles will do just fine. (Turns to Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hubcap, and Hound and gives a thumbs up to them) You guys are good to go."

Hot Rod (smiles): "Great. Time to scan."

Clyde (curious): "Scan?"

Luna (curious): "What do ya mean scan, dude?"

Hot Rod's eyes begin to glow a blue glow, and then his eyes shoot out what appears to be blue beams of light from his eyes. The beams scan the entire red, orange, and yellow hot-rodded Dome Zero. And then the beam disappears, and his eyes returns to normal.

Lola (curious): "Uh, what just happen?"

Hot Rod (grins): "This happened."

Hot Rod transforms into the red, orange, and yellow hot-rodded Dome Zero car right before everyone's eyes. Everyone from Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily (who is being held by Lori), Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, Howard, Harold, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Maria were left speechless from witnessing this event. The alien robot known as Hot Rod transformed right before their eyes from a towering robot into an everyday car. Of course, there was only one thing that the young white-haired 11-year boy could say. In three, two, one…

Lincoln (speechless then turn to smiling): "That…Was…AWESOME! How did you do that?!"

Perceptor (smiles): "Did any of you remember what we talked about back on the ship?"

Everyone (human) nodded their heads "yes."

Perceptor (smiles): "Well that's how."

Everyone (human, again): "Ooooh."

Sideswipe (grins): "Now it's our turn."

Sideswipe's, Sunstreaker's, Hubcap's, and Hound's eyes begin to glow a blue glow, and then their eyes shoot out what appears to be blue beams of light from their eyes. Each beam scans the vehicles they want. For Sideswipe, the entire red Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car. For Sunstreaker, the entire yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car with a rear electronic propulsion engine. For Hubcap, the entire yellow Penny-racer-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo sports car. And for Hound, the entire green militarized Jeep J59. And then the beams each disappears, and their eyes returns to normal. Hound transforms into a green militarized Jeep J59, Hubcap transforms into a yellow Penny-racer-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo sports car, Sunstreaker transforms into a yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car with a rear electronic propulsion engine, and finally Sideswipe transforms into a red Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car.

Everyone (human): "Woooaaahhh."

Blaster (grins): "Woah indeed. You humans never cease to be amazed by us."

Ultra Magnus: "Autobots, transform."

Hot Rod transforms from his red, orange, and yellow hot-rodded Dome Zero car mode into his robot mode, Sideswipe transforms from his red Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car mode into his robot mode, Sunstreaker transforms from his yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports car mode with his the rear electronic propulsion engine into his robot mode, Hubcap transforms from his yellow Penny-racer-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo sports car mode into his robot mode, and Hound transforms from his green militarized Jeep J59 mode into his robot mode. They all turn around to face Ultra Magnus and everyone present. Ultra Magnus inspectsed each Autobot until he reaches his verdict.

Ultra Magnus: "Soldiers, you have all made excellent choices in choosing your disguises."

?: "I couldn't agree more."

Everyone heard this new voice and turned around to face a red and blue long-nosed semi-truck that just drove in followed by a yellow and black striped Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer on the left, and a red Nissan Sunny-Vanette Coach SGL van (G1) on the right. Ultra Magnus recognized all three vehicles.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Sir? Whaty are doing here?"

Lincoln (curious): "Sir?"

The red Nissan Sunny-Vanette Coach SGL van transforms into Ironhide (G1), the yellow and black striped Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer transforms into Bumblebee (RID 2015-17), and the red and blue long-nosed semi-truck transforms into the Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Everyone (minus Prime, Bee, and Ironhide, obviously) gasps and opens their mouths in awe at three of the most legendary Autobots in both Earth and Autobot history. After 30-whole seconds of gasping and awestrucking they stop. Yes, I wrote it like that, if you don't like it then put your complaints in the complaint box. Now back to the story with these guys.

Ultra Magnus (curious): "Optimus, sir, what are you doing here?"

Optimus Prime: "After I have completed helping and preparing our allies all over the world. I thought Bumblebee, Ironhide, and myself would join in to help you and your team in your mission, but as we arrived at the campsite, we saw how well all of you did in battle and protecting human life. So, we simply watched all of you during your mission. We saw all of you and your potentials. That is why I have decided that you Ultra Magnus, Hound, Blaster with your Minicons, Hubcap, Eject, Prowl, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Perceptor, and CatSCAN shall together be put together into a team with each member protecting a single human partner."

Sunstreaker and Lola (screaming): "What?!"

Ultra Magnus and Lori (exclaims): "Can you two please show some respect?!"

As the group of Autobots and Louds (minus the parents, Santiagos, McBrides, Autotroopers, Bee, Ironhide, and Prime) argues amongst themselves as Ironhide whispers something to Optimus.

Ironhide (whispers): "I don't know Prime, is this a good idea? Some of these bots aren't exactly well suited for teamwork with each other."

Optimus Prime (whispers): "I have full faith in them. Plus, this could be a great opportunity for Hot Rod to become a better soldier and to help him find recovery from his past."

Ironhide (whispered): "Fine, but I don't like this."

Perceptor steps forward out of the arguing crowd with Lisa on his left shoulder.

Perceptor (curious): "Uh Optimus, I hate to interrupt your private conversation with Ironhide, but what about the humans now that they know of our existence?"

This grabs everyone's attention. Luckily Optimus has an answer for Perceptor's question.

Optimus Prime: "Thank you for reminding me Perceptor. Each Autobot here will be partnered with a human partner to protect."

Hot Rod (surprised and curious): "Wait, I don't think your saying what I think your saying are you?"

Optimus Prime: "I believe I am Hot Rod. Hot Rod your human shall be Lincoln Loud. Ultra Magnus you will protect Lori Loud and lead this team. Hound you shall protect Leni Loud. Blaster you shall defend Luna Loud. Hubcap Luan Loud shall be your human partner. Eject who shall be paired with Lynn Jr. Loud. Prowl protect Lucy Loud. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both of you shall respectively protect both Lana and Lola Loud. Perceptor who apparently already have Lisa Loud under your protection. CatSCAN you shall guard Lily Loud with your life. And Bumblebee you shall go with and guard Ronnie Anne Santiago."

Maria (curious): "Hold on, with all respect why are you having your Autobots protect just our children?"

Optimus Prime: "These Autobots are not only protecting your children, but also your families as well and for the McBrides you shall soon receive some protection from us as soon as we find any available Autobots."

Lisa (curious): "Wait how did you know our names?"

Optimus Prime (smiles): "Ultra Magnus told me in a mission report on your way here."

Ultra Magnus (curious): "So what now sir?"

Optimus Prime: "Your new mission is to protect this city and its people from the Decepticons and stop them here."

Ultra Magnus (salutes): "We won't let you down sir."

Optimus Prime (smiles): "I know. Now me and Ironhide and I must return to base to help inform the Earth's military. Bumblebee, once the Santiagos are ready, escort them back home. We hope to hear from all of you soon. Autobots, transform and roll out."

Optimus and Ironhide transforms into their red and blue long-nosed semi-truck mode and red Nissan Sunny-Vanette Coach SGL van mode and drove off into the highway.

Ultra Magnus: "And so our mission begins."

Lincoln (smiles and curious): "So what did you think about this Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod (smiles): "I think this is theat start of a beautiful friendship Loud."

Lincoln (smiles): "Me too Hot Rod. I have a feeling this summer is gonna be awesome."

* * *

Meanwhile above the Earth in space where the "Leviathan" is; inside the bridge of the "Leviathan"; Switchblade enters the bridge with his team behind him, the doors closes behind them. He goes to sit down on his throne and slumps down a bit into it, while pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Switchblade (groans): "What Am I going to tell Megatron?"

A lone Vehicon came up to the left side of Switchblade's throne.

Vehicon #7: "Sir, a transmission from Megatron for you sir. He requests that you answer him, now."

This catches Switchblade off-guard and this causes him to stand up from his seat.

Switchblade: "Put it on here."

Vehicon #7: "Yes sir."

The Vehicon returns to his station as a hologram appears a few feet in front of Switchblade coming from the floor. The hologram forms a figure and that figure was none than Weird Al Yankovic! Just kidding it was really the supreme leader of the Decepticons, the Emperor of Destruction, the one and only (in this reality, unless you count those with his name) Lord Megatron (Animated).

Megatron: "Switchblade, report."

Switchblade: "My lord. We have successfully destroyed the Autobots' base on Mars, but…"

Megatron: "But?"

Switchblade: "I am afraid a small group of Autobots have successfully escaped to Earth and hasve contacted Optimus Prime's second in command, Ultra Magnus and his team. They are heading to a place called… What was it again Tarantulas?"

Tarantulas: "A town called Royal Woods located in the state of Michigan."

Switchblade (ashamed): "I am truly sorry my lord, I have failed you. I promise to…"

Megatron (smirks): "Excellent."

Switchblade (curious): "What?"

Megatron (smiles): "Though you have failed to destroy those Autobots, the place they are heading to is however is of greater importance. Three Earth weeks ago, Shockwave told me that the town Royal Woods has billions of unmined Energon and huge pockets of Ore-13 underneath it. The biggest of clusters of both Energon and Ore-13 we have ever found so far. With it, we can power our forces with enough resources to conquer the entire western hemisphere of this planet and enough left over for our invasion campaigns. If we can control that town, we can build one of the most powerful fortresses ever. And thanks to those Autobots that have escaped, they shall lead us to the clusters. Switchblade, your orders are to take that town by any means necessary and destroy every Autobot and human forces that stands in your way. Do you accept this mission, Captain?"

Switchblade (smiles): "It would be my honor master."

Megatron: "Good. Now return to your base and prepare your forces. Do not fail me Switchblade."

Switchblade (bow): "As you command Lord Megatron."

Megatron (smiles): "Excellent."

The hologram disappears as Switchblade gets back up and sits back down on his command chair.

Switchblade (smiles): "Set a course back to base, we have work to do."

[Fade to black.]

The End for Now…

* * *

Well that was exciting. Sorry if this took so long to write, just stuff happened. It seems our adventures have just begun. The stakes are high, and the threat is real. How will they survive each other and together? Hope you like the sixth chapter of the season and the sixth chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Before I go, I have an announcement to make. I need ideas on what new episodes to make so I need all your help. Now I have rules and you must abide them. I will post them soon after the next chapter, so I need everyone to be patient with me on this. So, get your thinking caps on and get ready for the rules of this request. So, until then, stay tuned. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


	7. Chapter 6

**Intro:** This story now takes place after the episode "Washed Up" and the Transformers in this story belong to their very own new universe. All the original Transformers concept in this work belongs to both Hasbro and Takara-Tomy and are copyrighted to both respective companies. All original "The Loud House" concept belongs to Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, and Nickelodeon. Sorry to inform all readers. Since I am horrible at description for characters, I will be including where each character, planet, and vehicle belong in the Transformers continuity so you may get an actual good description of them. Good luck with that. And to explain the change, it is to help this story. Enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Loud House nor Transformers, only the idea of making this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving In

We start where we left off in the last chapter. As the Axalon flies off to its destination, and I know what your thinking, "But wait, didn't you leave them back at the car dealership in the last chapter?" Well yes, yes, I did. But I thought we could start here instead. For those who don't like this suck it up. But, for those who are ok with this then, thank you. Now back with the story which takes place in the Axalon's bridge where everyone is including Bumblebee which starts right about now.

Bumblebee (curious): "So where are we heading again?"

Ultra Magnus: "We are going to first find a place to set-up base and hide our ship and then we are going to take our new human partners home. Lieutenant Bumblebee you will be escorting the Santiago family back to Great Lakes City and maintain surveillance until we can send in your team to accompany you."

Leni (curious): "Like, where are you guys going to hide a ship this big?"

Ultra Magnus: "That is what we are looking for and please call me sir next time."

Leni: "Oh. Ok Sir Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus: "No it's Ultra Magnus."

Leni: "Ok Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus: "No you are supposed to call me sir."

Leni: "Ok Sir Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus: "No, Ultra Magnus."

Leni (confused): "Jeez which is it? Ultra Magnus or Sir Ultra Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus (dead-panned): "Can someone please explain this to her?"

Lori: "I got this."

Lori walks up to Leni and starts explaining to her. As that happens, Bumblebee, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Hot Rod have their own conversation.

Hot Rod (cheerfully): "It is so good to see ya again, Bee. How have you been doing?"

Bumblebee (happy): "You know just the usual. Patrols, blasting cons, military training, and all that. It has been so long; I haven't seen you since that mission in World War II or our time in Germany, France, England and Italy."

Hot Rod (smiles): "Wait. What about that mission back in England?"

Bumblebee (smiles): "Sorry, that was taken care of by…Who helped those pilots again?"

Hot Rod: "They say it was gargoyles like the ones in that village in Japan."

Bumblebee: "Really? Well I remember that crazy mission in Transylvania with that Count. He sure was a lot of help with his men."

Hot Rod: "Well my memory is still fresh with that encounter with those stone angels. Primus, they were scary for being small almost wish they were scraplets instead. Good thing that doctor came. I just wished I got his name before he left."

Bumblebee: "Well what I heard about your teammate Prowl, I know for certain he would like to meet those Xiaolin monks and warriors I met in the mountains of China."

Hot Rod: "Well those girls with gems on their body parts can really put up fight when I met them in France. Man, Rose was indeed a kind soul."

Bumblebee: "Well I still got the burns from that dragon I got. Good thing it was just friendly fire."

Hot Rod (smiles): "Wait. What about that time, before the war in Innsmouth?"

Bumblebee (smiles): "Yeah I remember. Isn't that place filled with fish people?"

Hot Rod (smiles): "Yeah. But most importantly that was where…"

Both Hot Rod & Bumblebee (excited): "Optimus punched that giant squid man back into the sea!"

Hot Rod (happy): "Yep. Good times."

Lincoln (surprised): "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. World War II?"

Ronnie Anne (curious): "How old are you guys?"

Bumblebee: "Well apparently much older than any human being on this planet. Hot Rod and my generation were made billions of years ago back before mankind even ruled the Earth."

Lincoln (surprised): "Whoa, so you guys are super old? Do guys even age?"

Hot Rod: "Well duh, we aren't immortal. We just age differently than most organics. If anything, Bee here is a young adult and I'm basically a teenager."

Both Lincoln and Ronnie: "Whoooaaaa."

Bumblebee (smirks): "Humans, they will never cease to be amazed."

Hound: "Ok, everyone gather around. Gather around."

Everyone (except Sideswipe who is piloting the ship) in the bridge came together around Ultra Magnus and Sideswipe.

Hound: "Ok everyone, does anyone have any idea where we can land our ship?"

Everyone is quiet and look at each other welcoming in some form of awkward silence. Very awkward silence.

Hound (calm): "Come on everyone, there is no bad ideas here."

Leni raises her left hand.

Hound: "Yes Leni?"

Leni (puts her hand down): "How about the mall?"

Everyone stares at her.

Hound (calmly): "Ok, I'll just put it into consideration. Any other ideas?"

Luan (raises left hand): "Oh. How about an old abandon prank & gag factory?"

Lana (raises left hand): "What about a cave in the woods?"

Luna (raises left hand): "What about an old music stadium?"

Lily (raises left hand): (Babbles.)

Hound (curious): "Uh, sorry I didn't catch that."

Luan: "Hold on, I'll translate for her. She said, "Why not a farm?""

Hound: "Ok, I'll put that into consideration as well."

Lincoln: "What about that island in Lake Eddy?"

Everyone (minus Sideswipe who is paying attention to the sky) looks at him.

Hubcap: "That idea maybe so crazy…. That it might actually work!"

Ultra Magnus: "Lincoln, where is this island and is it uninhabited?"

Lincoln: "In the middle of the lake."

Lola: "And trust us from our time being stranded on it, no people just animals."

Hot Rod (smiles): "That could really work."

Perceptor (smiles): "I concur. Ample vegetation for cover, enough room to roam, no homo-sapiens to blow our cover, and most importantly that it is secret and uncharted enough for us to avoid Decepticon detection. It is perfect for us to setup a base."

Ultra Magnus ponders about this for a while and then he concludes.

Ultra Magnus (smiles): "Sideswipe, set a course for Lake Eddy."

Everyone cheers about this.

Sunstreaker (curious): "Wait, where is Lake Eddy?"

Everyone stops and looks at the Louds.

Lynn Sr. (sheepishly): "I'll just give out the directions."

* * *

Meanwhile outside; the "Axalon" changes course as it now flies towards Lake Eddy which I the author don't know which direction that is or where it is so in order to avoid any angry commenters and plot holes I will simply change the story towards the cons right about now.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; Switchblade makes plans on how to destroy the Autobots and maintain control and stealth on the town of Royal Woods. He looks over battle strategies, combat specs, infantry numbers, Energon levels, weapons stock, vehicles compound, resources, and blueprints on the fortress's design and the city's designs.

Soon as possible Stockade enters the room and walks over to Switchblade and salutes to him.

Switchblade: "At ease. So, what is the status on those reinforcements I requested?"

Stockade (stops saluting): "They'll be here in three Deca-cycles (translation: a Deca-cycle is one Earth week)."

Switchblade (grins): "Excellent. Now how about the assembling of my Earth patrol team?"

Stockade: "We are nearly complete in assembling the team. We just need your approval on who will lead them."

Switchblade (grins evilly): "Of course. I will take care of that. For I know just the cons for the job."

* * *

Meanwhile in storage facility of the Lunar Dome Base; Tarantulas, Dreadbot, and Berserker go over their base's stocks in vehicles, transports, weapons, and Energon. That is when Stockade enters through the elevator's doors. As he walks over to them the elevator's doors close behind him.

Switchblade (stops as he reaches the trio): "Dreadbot and Berserker you both are needed at my throne room. You are both to wait for my return there to receive your assignments."

Tarantulas (irritated): "Hey wait a Breem (translation: An Earth minute)! Why am I not a part of this? (Clicks mandibles)"

Switchblade: "Because, last time I check humans don't ride on giant spiders maybe in some other dimension where amphibians rule the Earth, but not this Earth is it?"

Tarantulas: "Hiss."

Switchblade: "Now Dreadbot and Berserker please meet me in my throne when your both done. Ciao."

Switchblade turns around and enters the elevator. As he enters the elevator and turns around the doors closes behind him, Tarantulas glares at him with daggers in his visor.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the "Axalon" and inside the bridge of the ship; our group of heroes continue to search for the island over the lake.

Sideswipe (curious): "Uh, are you sure we're in the right direction? I don't see anything."

Lynn Sr.: "I'm sure. Just keep moving forward."

Sideswipe: "Ok."

They keep flying the ship over the lake until they see a tropical island ahead.

Sideswipe: "Land ho!"

Everyone heads over to the windows to see the island.

Ultra Magnus (smiles): "Soldier, circle around and take us down."

Sideswipe: "Aye aye sir!"

The "Axalon" circles around the island until they found a large clearing in the jungle right near one of the island's mountains. They slowly float down to the ground as the landing gear comes out. Once they reach the ground, the ramp opened and came down as Ultra Magnus, Lori, Bobby, Hound, Leni, Blaster, Luna, Hubcap, Luan, Eject, Lynn Jr., Prowl, Lucy, Hot Rod, Lincoln, Bumblebee, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Sideswipe, Lana, Sunstreaker, Lola, Perceptor, Lisa, CatSCAN, Maria, Howard, Harold, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lily (who Rita is holding in her arms), and all five Autotroopers came out. They all inspect the area and regroup near the ramp.

Ultra Magnus: "Well troops we have found our new base."

Everyone cheers and as soon as it ends the awkward silence from earlier returns.

Hound (curious): "So what now?"

Ultra Mangus: "Simple. Perceptor ready the groundbridge."

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods near Royal Woods; a green portal opens up and Vanzilla comes out of it (with all the Louds inside), the purple station wagon (with all three Santiagos inside), the brown, cream, and red modified 2011 Lancia New Stratos sports car (with all three McBrides inside), Ultra Magnus in his blue long-nosed semi-truck mode with his silver trailer which contains CatSCAN in his robotic tiger mode), Blaster in his red ghetto blaster boombox sitting in the driver seat of Ultra Magnus, Perceptor in his red scientific expedition Jeep Commander vehicle, Prowl in his black and gold police "superbike" motorcycle mode, Hound in his green militarized Jeep J59 mode, Hubcap in his yellow Penny-racer-proportioned Porsche 924 Turbo sports car mode, Sideswipe in his red Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car mode, Sunstreaker in his yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500S sports race car with a rear electronic propulsion engine mode, Hot Rod in his red, orange, and yellow hot-rodded Dome Zero mode, and Bumblebee in his yellow and black striped Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer mode. After all of them comes out of the green portal closes behind them.

Ultra Magnus: "Ok Mr. Loud lead the way."

Lynn Sr. (hesitant): "Uh, I think we have a problem."

Ultra Magnus (curious): "What is the problem?"

Lynn Sr.: "None of you have drivers."

Hound: "Why don't we have some of you guys drive us?"

Rita: "Sorry guys, but there aren't enough of us to drive you guys."

Perceptor: "We could tint our windows so people can't see inside us."

Bobby: "That's not a bad idea. I'll drive Prowl."

Ronnie Anne: "Hold on. (Hands a black helmet to Bobby.) You might need this. "

Bobby (smiles then turns to curious): "Thanks Nini. Wait, why do you have a helmet in the trunk?"

Ronnie Anne: "To be honest I don't know."

That's right. I put it there. I am like god here. Muwahahahahahahaha! Now I'm bored, back to the story.

Bobby (shrugs): "Ok. (Puts helmet on.) Let's go."

Bobby gets on Prowl. As soon as he does, everyone starts to move with Vanzilla leading the group of vehicles.

They drive past the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary, the "Welcome to Royal Woods" sign, the Royal Woods Spa, the Super Mart, the Royal Woods Mall, the DMV, Flip's Food & Fuel, Burpin' Burger, Gus' Games and Grub, Lynn's Table, Royal Woods High School, Royal Woods Middle School, Tall Timbers Park, Ketcham Park, Community Pool, Royal Woods Elementary School, and finally Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.

Lola (curious): "Why did we stop here?"

Ultra Magnus (curious): "The real question is why are we viewing all these buildings and locations?"

Rita: "We all thought you all could like a tour of Royal Woods."

Ultra Magnus (stern): "Ok, but seriously please call me sir."

They all drive away the Retirement Home and as they do someone spies on them through binoculars inside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; Switchblade waits on his seat as Nitro Zeus, Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Berserker enters the room accompanied by Stockade and a few of his Major Mayhems. They stop and salute.

Switchblade (gets up from his seat): "At ease."

They all stop saluting.

Switchblade (crosses arms behind back): "Now, I have selected all of you for a special mission on Earth. Tarantulas, can you please come down and join us?"

Tarantulas in his purple organic tarantula form was crawling on the ceiling above everyone's heads. He jumps off the ceiling transforms mid-fall into his robot mode and landed next to Switchblade on his right side.

Switchblade: "You know you can just walk in the room like normal bots."

Tarantulas (creepy): "I prefer to use my beast mode as much as I can. He he he. (Clicks mandibles)."

Switchblade: "Anyway can you please show them what both Megatron and Shockwave discovered and shared with us?"

Tarantulas: "Hiss. I would be my pleasure. Hiss."

Tarantulas brought in a holographic projector (G1) into the room, typed on the keypad, and activated a holographic diagram of Royal Woods and a huge underground area filled with tunnels, catacombs, and caverns filled with gems and crystals of different colors.

Tarantulas: "Three Earth Weeks ago Shockwave has discovered that the town of Royal Woods held billion of unmined Energon and pockets of Ore-13 (clicks mandibles) underneath it. This makes this the largest amount of Energon and Ore-13 found in one place. Your mission (hiss) is to take daily routines and patrols in that town to help us secure that area (clicks mandibles). Also to find Autobots to destroy and any other mission we give you. Hiss."

Switchblade: "So that means you'll be spending a lot of time in that town, until we have enough troops to quietly take over and fortify it into one of the most powerful Decepticon fortresses we will ever make."

Nitro Zeus (angrily shocked): "Seriously?!"

Switchblade: "Seriously."

Mohawk (curious): "You got to be kidding me? So, we're supposed to drive, but in my buddy's Nitro's case, fly every day around that boring town just so we can wait for reinforcements? Why don't we attack now?"

Switchblade: "That boring town will be protected by Autobots… So you will be-."

Mohawk: "Say no more. I'm in."

Nitro Zeus: "Me too."

Dreadbot: "Me three."

Berserker: "I will drink their Energon straight from their veins."

Everyone in the room stares at Berserker.

Berserker (curious): "What?"

Switchblade (Disgusted): "Ew. Just ew."

Stockade: "You don't need to ask me and my men sir. We will gladly accept this mission."

Switchblade: "Well good thing we are all on the same page here gentlemen. I wish everyone of you good luck on your mission. Your all dismissed."

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods; the group continues to drive to the homes of the McBrides and Louds. They all come up to Franklin Avenue and finds a house. The exterior of the house is painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. The walls of the basement are made of red bricks. This house seems to have three floors including the attic. This is indeed the legendary Loud House. Yes, I wrote it like that. I must remind everyone I am not great with description, so I apologize to anyone who got the image wrong. I am sorry, I tried my best. Now onto with the story. They all park at the side of the road.

Rita: "Well here we are home sweet home. What do guys think about it?"

Ultra Magnus: "Not what I imagined ma'am."

Hound: "It's nice."

Sunstreaker (disgusted): "That is a house?"

Hubcap: "Whoa. I know this is my first time seeing a house that we didn't drove by but that is just messy."

Ultra Magnus (ticked off): "Show some respect soldiers. This is their home and we are guests here. Therefore, we must show respect to them."

Hot Rod (curious): "Uh question. Where are we all going to fit?"

Prowl: "Well Blaster's Minicons, I, and CatSCAN can probably fit inside."

Bobby (curious): "How can you fit Prowl?"

Prowl: "Well I can't fit in the house, but I can probably fit in robot mode in the garage. Probably even Hubcap if he walks on four insides."

Hubcap: "Whoa. Whoa. What do I look like to you a Maximal? Do I have a beast mode? No, I have a car mode. I am not going to walk on all fours. No offense CatSCAN."

CatSCAN: "None taken four-wheeler communications officer Hubcap."

Hubcap: "Yeah. And… (Pauses) Whaaaaaaat?"

CatSCAN: "You heard me right communications officer Hubcap."

Ultra Magnus (stern): "Both of you cut it out."

Hubcap (to CatSCAN): "This is not over kitty cat."

CatSCAN just sits in silence in Magnus's trailer.

Ultra Magnus: "We aren't all going to be staying here. Each one of us will take turns staying here for the day. That way we each take turns protecting the Loud Family. Blaster, I will be placing you and your Minicons in-charge of making sure everyone stays to the schedule."

Blaster: "You got it, Magnus sir."

Lisa (curious): "So how will this schedule be arranged Magnus sir?"

Ultra Magnus: "Perceptor."

Perceptor: "I have arranged this schedule so that everyone including myself and Ultra Magnus. First it will be Ultra Magnus, then it will be Hound, then Blaster, Hubcap, Eject, Prowl, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, me, and finally CatSCAN. From there we saw fit to repeat the cycle. Does this satisfy everyone?"

Sideswipe: "I guess so."

Lola: "Fine."

Hound: "Not bad."

Leni (smiles): "Okie dokie."

Blaster: "I can dig it."

Luna: "Rock on."

Hot Rod: "Love it."

Lincoln: "I can work with this."

CatSCAN: "This is truly genius co-creator science officer Perceptor."

Luan: "Well I feline ok with it. Ha ha ha ha. (The others groan, except Hubcap and Lynn Sr. who both laugh at the joke, about this pun.) Get it?"

Hubcap (laughing): "That is hilarious! Ha ha ha! Where does she get this stuff?"

Lynn Sr. (chuckling): "She gets it from her old man."

Hubcap (chuckling): "You both are ok with me."

Bumblebee: "I am sorry for breaking this up, but I do have to get the Santiago's home. They are going to need me to escort them."

Ronnie Anne: "What's the rush? Can't we just spend some time here before we go? I mean we basically just got here."

Bumblebee thought about this before coming up with a conclusion.

Bumblebee: "Very well. But we leave in three days. The cons could still be recovering from your guys attack. This should give us time till the heat dies down and we can leave undetected. Does that sound ok with you Miss Santiago?"

Maria: "Yes it would. It would give us time to catch up with what's been going on with Royal Woods since we left. Of course, we would need a place to stay."

Lynn Sr. (smiles): "You guys can stay with us."

Maria (curious): "Are you sure?"

Rita (smiles): "We're sure. We may not have any extra rooms available, but we can share our rooms if that's ok with you and your kids?"

Maria (smiles): "That'll work."

Ultra Magnus: "And lieutenant you can stay at our ship. We have plenty of rooms to spare."

Bumblebee (smiles): "Thank you sir."

Ultra Magnus: "Your welcome and I believe we all need to head back to the ship in order to get started on building a base there. We'll need one after losing the Mars base."

Lisa (curious): "Wait. Was the eruption I saw on Mars last night was your base?"

Hot Rod (somberly): "Yep. That place was top secret. Somehow those cons found it and blew it up. We barely escaped with our lives. We only got out because our commander gave his life so we can escape. Everyone we knew who was on that base are now offline. Meaning they're all dead."

Hound: "But there is some good news. We know where their base is."

Perceptor (curious): "Really? Where?"

Sideswipe (pointing left finger at the moon): "Up there."

Everyone looks up and sees the moon.

Ultra Magnus: "Optimus is right. The Decepticons are preparing a second Earth invasion. But the question I want to know is… How did the Decepticons know where the Mars base was?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon inside the Decepticon lunar dome base's throne room; a Vehicon approached Switchblade as new mysterious figure awaited in the shadows.

Vehicon #8: "Sir, the mercenary you requested is here."

Switchblade (serious): "Good. Return to your post soldier."

Vehicon #8 (salutes): "Yes Switchblade sir."

The Vehicon leaves the room leaving Switchblade, the other Vehicons who are at their posts, and the mysterious mercenary.

Switchblade: "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

? (offended): "Hey pal you called me not the other way around. Besides it's not my fault that I missed a few cadets. You said your men could take them out. It was no problem. Don't pin this on me pal. I did my part. Now pay up."

Switchblade (gets up from sitting and crosses his arms behind his back): "Instead of executing you I have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. And I am willing to pay you double for this new job I have for you."

?: "I got to stop you right their pal. I am not some bounty hunter like Lockdown. But just incase what is this job?"

Switchblade: "You are going to Earth and help us find those Autobots and terminate them."

?: "I feel like there is something more to this. Go on."

Switchblade: "I know exactly who you are so I will need you to find the Autobots and once you find them I want you to go undercover and do the same thing you did to the Mars base."

? (curious): "Really that's it? You just called me here, offended me and my work handling, and decided to put on some other job just so you guys can get revenge? Why should I do this?"

Switchblade: "I know better to threaten someone of your profession, so I am willing to let you in on a little secret. This isn't just about revenge my friend, this is about something more. You see Megatron and Shockwave found that the town the Autobots are hiding in holds billion of unmined Energon and pockets of Ore-13 underneath it. This makes this the largest amount of Energon and Ore-13 found in one place. I am willing to share a percentage of the resources if you complete the job."

The mystery mercenary ponders this for a while and comes with an answer.

?: "20%."

Switchblade (curious): "What?"

?: "For saying that I now want 25% of those resources."

Switchblade (curious): "Really?"

?: "30% it is."

Switchblade (Aggravated): "You have to be kidding me."

?: "Do I hear 35%?"

Switchblade (turning around to face the mysterious mercenary): "Ok ok. 40% no more than that. But the rest of those Energon and Ore-13 belongs to the Empire!"

?: "Wait what? I thought we were talking about Shanix, but that will be fine as well."

Switchblade: "Nope. 40% for Shanix and 20% for the resources. This is a military cooperation not a fundraiser. Take it or leave it Doubledealer."

The mysterious mercenary steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Doubledealer (G1) the Autobot/Decepticon Powermaster mercenary.

Doubledealer: "Well, since you put it that way… How can I refuse?"

Switchblade (curious and aggravated): "Well?"

Doubledealer: "Well I'm going to need some data in order to find out who I'm dealing with and some new equipment… Maybe some Energon here and there…"

Switchblade (curious and aggravated): "Doubledealer, will you do it?"

Doubledealer (grins): "That's what I like about you. You don't get distracted. You just get to the point."

Switchblade (curious): "Well."

Doubledealer (smiles maliciously): "Very well. I'll take it. Those Autobots are as good as dead."

[Fade to black.]

-The End for Now…

* * *

The stage is set. The roles are chosen. The game is ready. The pieces are in place. Let the games begin. Hope you like the seventh chapter of the season and the seventh chapter in our entire series. Hope you like it. Before I go, I have an announcement to make. I need ideas on what new episodes to make so I need all your help. Now I have rules and you must abide them. I shall post them now.

1-I already have characters and transformers ready to join in future chapters. So, don't ask me to put in more. I am sorry for that, but I do mean it.

2-Chapters must be submitted in either the comments or PMs. If you request, I do a chapter based on an episode of the Loud House show or the Transformers I can not do that because of my bad memory. But you can still make the chapter but must be required to also send in the script too. Do not worry I will give you guys credit.

3-All chapters must be family friendly not PG-13. If they are PG-13 or worse R, they shall be censored.

4-No OCs, but if you can't use a character an OC will be allowed but every part of them including background must be described down to the smallest details.

5-Any hurtful or horrible requests or comments will be blocked/rejected. Any attempt of taking over my story will be given the same treatment.

6-Have fun and take your time. Not all chapters will be in the story for there will be chapters from yours truly especially the ending. Thank you for your time and good luck.

So, until then, stay tuned. Remember to fav, follow, and comment and we'll get back to you. Max Hero out!


End file.
